Always
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Kuri is the priestess that will solidify the Sohma Curse. But after forming bonds with the Sohma family, will she be able to do as Akito wills—or will she defy her? How can she choose between duty and her heart?
1. Animals

In a mist filled room, God held the Cat in his arms.

"I'll hold banquet after banquet, forever unchanging..." God said. "I may be lonely right now...but everyone is waiting for me...on the other side of that promise."

The miko fell to one knee and bowed, the animals surrounding her giving a sigh.

"Kami-sama," the miko said. "I swear to always carry out your promise. The Watanabe bloodline shall forever be ensorceled unto the service of this promise."

The miko crossed her arms in front of the golden pentacle.

"S-AN!" The pentacle glowed, and the souls were drawn in, along with her own.

Suddenly she was alone, facing a woman, a demon. The demon spoke a word of curse upon their promise.

"MU-DU-ROU!"

_That was in the long-distant past...The original memory, forgotten by everyone. The original promise._

XXX

Kurisuta Hikawa sat straight up in bed. That dream again.

The Promise, the Lotis, the Curse.

"Ma...ra..." the word crossed her lips.

Kuri stood up. "It looks like it's cleared up..."

She headed away from her tent.

Kuri had long straight hair with bits of hair framed inward towards her face. There was a split in the middle of her widow's peak and she let a streak of hair on both sides frame her face in front of her shoulders. Her eyes were blue and her skin was pale. Kuri wore the school uniform, a red medium dress, black stockings and brown boots. She wore a gold pentacle around her neck.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Hikawa Kuri. I'm a miko. In May of this year, my mother, who had been raising me all alone, was killed by a demon. As a result, I am now secretly living in a tent. I can't say that it's an easy life, but that's okay. One of my virtues is that no matter the times, I will not be discouraged; after all, I am a disciple of the Lotis!"

Kuri stopped at the Sohma house. "Huh? What is this feeling?"

The dream from the night before flashed in her mind as she looked at the Zodiac figures.

"Huh? How can it be that there is a girl here?" Shigure said.

"P- pardon me! I looked without asking first!" Kuri said.

"Go ahead, go ahead. I'm just drying them in the sun, after all. However, they couldn't be that interesting for such a young person to look at." Shigure said.

"Not at all. They are very cute." Kuri said.

"Really? In that case, I'm happy. I like them too." Shigure said.

"Still, just as I thought, there is no cat, huh?" Kuri said.

"Cat? Ah..." Shigure said. "Could it be you're referring to the cat that appears in the tales of the zodiac?"

"Yes. I learned about it in my training." Kuri said.

"Training?" Shigure said.

"I'm a Lotis Master." Kuri said. "A Miko of the Watanabe Clan. Part of the training was to learn the story of the Zodiac."

Xxx

A younger Kuri, wearing a miko's hakama, was kneeling in front of Master Kaori, listening to her teaching.

"A man, later to be called "God", had lived on top of a mountain for several years, all alone. The man had lived a thousand lifetimes and possessed a thousand different powers. Since God knew he was not like the humans at all, he came to fear them, specifically to get hurt by them.

But then, one day, a cat came to visit. The man was very shocked by the sudden visitor. The cat confessed that he had been watching the man quite some time, and that he couldn't help but be drawn to him. He expressed his desire to stay by the man's side. And so, the cat held its words and never left the man's side. This made the man very happy.

Eventually, the other animals (those that are considered part of the Chinese zodiac) went to see the man. After that occasion, the thirteen animals and the man would have a banquet every night the moon shone. In their banquets, they all had a great time, as they sang, danced, and laughed.

But one night, the cat suddenly collapsed. "God" and all the other animals were devastated and it made them realize that all living things were destined to die, and that their wonderful banquets would eventually end. "God", not wanting their friendship or banquet to end, and only yearning to make their bond last for eternities, called to his Miko to create a spell by drawing on the power of Lotis into a drink. This drink, later revealed to a spell which would make their friendships last for all eternity, that they would be reborn and no matter how many times they were reborn the bond of their friendship would remain.

"God" had the cat, still unconscious, drink it first without telling him what it was. All the other animals drank the spell willingly, the Rat going first. However, the cat briefly regained consciousness and was devastated by the fact that he was forced to drink the spell-water. He explained that he didn't want to be reborn for all eternity, and was steadfast in his belief that all things must come to an end. After saying his piece, the cat passed away. The other animals, however, did not want to hear to the cat's wisdom and had already made up their minds that the cat had betrayed them.

And at last, the day came when "God" too left this world. However, he was not afraid because of the promise they had all made so many years ago. He knew that his friends (the animals) would wait for him and that all of them would be reunited."

Kaori patted Kuri's head. "And now with each generation of the Watanabe family we train in the art of Lotis to keep the spell together, an unending banquet."

"But Grams?" Little Kuri said. "The Cat was right. Just as Mother died, protecting me, she told me that even though we all have to die, the bond of love doesn't break. Love...is the greatest of all powers."

Kaori kissed Kuri's forehead. "Blessed Be."

Xxx

"Oh, yeah? I wonder what kind of face he'll make when he hears that." Shigure said.

"He?" Kuri said.

"So, you're the Priestess, then. I'm Shigure. I'm the Dog—"

Yuki hit him on the head with a bag. "What are you flirting around here for? Are you okay, Hikawa-san? My cousin didn't do anything impolite, did he?"

"S- Sohma-kun!" Kuri said.

"-That's quite a heavy bag you've got." Shigure said.

"_I was right! This is a Sohma House."_ Kuri thought.

"You have a dictionary or something in there?" Shigure said.

"Yeah, two of them." Yuki said.

"Oh? So you've met Yuki-kun at the shrine, then?" Shigure said. Then, from the top- I am Sohma Shigure, Yuki-kuns cousin. Yuki, did you know that this is—"

"Hikawa Kurisuta." Kuri said. "I am the Zodiac Priestess."

Yuki stared at her. "You are...from _that_ clan?"

"Yes. My training is complete." Kuri said. "I was sent to await the head of the Sohma family's discernment on my placement."

A pained look crossed Yuki's face, but only for a moment.

"So where are you living?" Shigure asked curiously.

"Uh...nearby." Kuri said, then quickly changed the subject. "W- well, with that, I should be-"

"Ah, Hikawa-san..." Yuki said.

"Yes?" Kuri said.

"Since you're already here, shall we go together to the Shrine?" Yuki said.

**Hikawa Shrine**

"I couldn't make any conversation with Sohma worth calling conversation, either." Kuri said.

"He seems unusual..." Mana said.

Mana was often described as a very beautiful woman. She had flawless alabaster-white skin and long, rich black hair that fell past her slim waist, which was often tied into a loose ponytail with a ribbon and had big, brown eyes.

"Here it comes." Rei said.

Rei had red hair, green eyes, and tanned skin. She wore her hair in a high ponytail with a big green bow.

"Unusual, you say?" Kuri said.

"I'm not quite sure about it." Mana said. "Well, there certainly is an unusual feeling about him."

"Yes, I do." Kuri said. "I'm getting ready for the Harvest Festival."

"That's rough. You're still staying with your Grams in town, right?" Rei said.

"Yes of course." Kuri said. "Relax. I work so hard because I plan to become High Priestess of my Shrine when I'm older. I have to learn lots of things. Casting my circle, drawing down the moon, stuff like that."

"Is that so?" Reiko said. "Well don't work too hard."

_I can't tell them._ Kuri thought. _They can't know that my real purpose is to serve the Hyuga family and strengthen the promise. Or that I keep having nightmares about some kind of curse._

Xxx

A young Kuri sat at a gravestone crying.

A wealthy man, Yuzuru Suo, got out of a limo and walked over, holding out a hand. "Won't you come with me Kuri? I'm your father after all."

Kuri looked up. "You came all the way here to get me...but you couldn't come an hour earlier for Mom's funeral. Just...what was she to you?"

"A dalliance." Yuzuru said.

"Funny." Kuri said. "She said the same thing about you."

An older woman appeared behind Kuri, a hand on her shoulder, as if out of nowhere.

"You've gotten your money." Grams said sternly. "That's all your getting. You won't have my girl as your heir. Come, Kuri."

Grams led her away.

"I'll never understand why she loved that man." Grams said later.

"Love...is weakness." Kuri declared.

"What makes you say that?" Grams snapped. "Love is the Greatest of all Powers."

"How can it be the Greatest of All Powers...when it causes such misery, and leaves you with nothing?" Kuri said stubbornly.

"Love..." Grams said. "Love is infinite. You can always make more of it. It makes a coward brave. It is your greatest weakness, and yet...your greatest strength. With Love, you have Lotis. Without it, all is darkness. Mara. Remember that."

"Grams? How did mother die?" Kuri said.

"She was killed...by a demon." Grams said, voice sounding tired all of a sudden.

Xxx

"Sohma-kun, about this morning, I wanted to apologize." Kuri said.

"The same goes even more for me. Shigure must have given you trouble." Yuki said.

"No, he's alright." Kuri said. "I told him about my training as a priestess."

"You said something about the Cat, didn't you?" Yuki said.

"I believe the Cat to be wise." Kuri said.

"Cats are fools. They have a bad nature. Hikawa-san, did you know...that the zodiac is really part of a timekeeping system of tens and twelves?" Yuki said.

"N- no..." Kuri said.

"Originally, they were used as numerals, or as timepieces. Afterward, they got adopted into Yin-yang cosmology and divination, and they were used in fortune-telling." Yuki said.

"Did the animals have anything to do with it?" Kuri said.

"No. Apparently, it's not clearly known at what time animals were adapted in, or what source they were established from, but since the beginning, there was never a time when the Cat was a member of the zodiac. Still, since it has come to be associated with the zodiac, whatever they say goes. Cats really are fools, you know." Yuki said.

"So, in short, Sohma-kun, do you hate cats?" Kuri said.

Yuki smiled mysteriously at her. Well, now she really wanted to meet this Cat.

"I was thinking this morning, as well, that your color doesn't look too good." Yuki said. "You should take better care of yourself. Well, see you tomorrow."

"_He really is mysterious. Even so, Sohma, I'll pretend I didn't hear that. I have to cast a Circle tonight." _Kuri thought

Xxx

Kuri bowed and prepared to cast the Circle.

She was startled to see Yuki Sohma watching from the entrance to the shrine. She turned to wave him over, when she felt a shudder run through her.

Her body flew back in a wide arc, and she felt herself collapse on to the floor.

Xxx

Kuri sat up. She was somewhere else. This place...it was like her dream!

Kuri looked back down the tunnel. Nothing there except dancing light. Kuri turned to the wall and felt a jolt of electric shock. Whoa! There was a woman sitting cross-legged in front of the wall! She was wearing a white fringed dress that was beaded with the same symbols that were on the wall behind her. She was fantastically beautiful, with long straight hair so black it looked as if it had blue and purple highlights, like a raven's wing. Her full lips curved up as she spoke, filling the air between us with the silver power of her voice.

"Welcome, filia lunae. Daughter of the Moon. You have done well."

She used Latin, but even though Kuri hadn't practiced the language much in the last couple years Kuri understood the words.

"You're the Kami!" Kuri blurted, feeling awkward and out of place as her purple words joined with the woman's, making incredible patterns of sparkling lavender in the air around us.

Her smile was like the rising sun.

"Yes. I am the Kami."

Kuri took a deep breath. "Am I dead?"

Kuri was afraid she would laugh, but she didn't. Instead her dark eyes were soft and concerned.

"No, filia lunae. You are far from dead, though your spirit has been temporarily freed to wander the realm of the Otherworld."

"The Otherworld!" Kuri glanced around the tunnel, trying to see faces and forms within the shadows.

Your grandmother has taught you well, Paulo Anatis…little duck. You are a unique mixture of the Old Ways and the New World—of ancient wiccan blood and the heartbeat of outsiders.

Her words made Kuri feel hot and cold at the same time. "What do you want from me?" I asked.

"There is something I must tell you." Kami lowered her voice to a whisper. "When I made the promise, cast the spell long ago, I was unaware, but the Mara...Darkness of the Heart...made it into a curse."

"Curse?" Kuri said. "But what can I do?" All of a sudden she wanted to cry. "I—I don't understand. Find my destiny? I just want to find a way to deal with my new life—to make this all okay. Kami, I just want to fit in someplace. I don't think I'm up to finding my destiny."

Kami's face softened again, and when she spoke her voice was like Grams, only more—as though she had somehow sprinkled the love of every mother in the world into her words.

"Believe in yourself Kuri Watanabe. I have Chosen you as my own. You will be my first true Filia Lunae…Daughter of Night…in this age. You are special. Accept that about yourself and you will begin to understand there is true power in your uniqueness. Within you is combined the magic blood of ancient Wise Women and Elders, as well as insight into and understanding of the modern world."

The Goddess stood up and walked gracefully toward me, her voice painting silver symbols of power in the air around them. When she reached Kuri she wiped the tears from her cheeks before taking her face in her hands.

"Kuri Watanabe, Daughter of the Moon, I name you my eyes and ears in the Sohma Family, in a world where good and evil are struggling to find balance."

"But I'm sixteen! I can't even parallel-park! How am I supposed to know how to be your eyes and ears?"

"She just smiled serenely. You are old beyond your years, Kuri. Believe in yourself and you will find a way. But remember, darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always bring good. Remember: To let go of your fear, trust in the Greatest of All Powers."

Then the Kami, the ancient deity Kuri family had served for generations, leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. And Kuri passed out.

Xxx

"Hikawa-san?" Yuki was leaning over her, looking concerned.

Kuri sat up, and her head hit his. "Ow...what are you doing here, Sohma-kun?"

"I came to see you cast a Circle." Yuki said. "Are you alright?"

Kuri laughed. "That was a pretty big failure. Sorry about that. I just wasn't focusing..."

"That wasn't it." Yuki insisted. "You have a fever, Hikawa-san. Come on, let's get you home."

"I'm afraid we can't." Kuri said awkwardly. "My tent blew away last night."

"Your...tent?!"

Xxx

"I see. So that's why you're living in a tent." Yuki said.

"Yes..." Kuri said.

"Since when?" Yuki said.

"Since one week ago." Kuri said. "I arrived in Japan after finishing my training on Skye. I still haven't heard from the Head of the Family. Usually tradition dictates that I serve them, at least for a while."

"Don't expect Akito to get back to you anytime soon." Shigure said. "He's been sick."

"Oh." Kuri said. "I'm sorry to hear that. The fact remains that I should go to the Main House. Now that I know of the Head's condition, it is even more imperative that I—"

"Hikawa-san!" Yuki stopped her. "You have to take it easy! Shigure, she has a fever!"

"I see." Shigure said. "In that case...I've decided! You'll remain here, Miko-chan!"

"Don't go deciding things!" Kuri said, alarmed. "What about my duty to Akito-sama!"

"Leave that to me!" Shigure smirked.

"Ah...fine..." Kuri sighed. "I guess it could be worse."

"What do you mean, Hikawa-san?" Yuki said.

"When I was four years old, I found my mother on the side of the road. She was dead...and no one would tell me anything. Grams finally told me she died nobly, serving the Sohma family. But...she didn't change anything, did she? Is it really ok, for this to go on...unchanging..." Kuri fell asleep.

"At the shrine, she always seems so cheerful. It seemed like she had never known hardship or anything of the sort. But she's spent her whole life training just to serve Akito. I've had it easy, huh?" Yuki said.

"It would be rude to Kuri-san to call it terrific." Shigure said.

"You're right." Yuki said. "Can I leave her up to you? I'm going to go out."

"Where to? Don't tell me you're going to go dig that stuff out. Should I go with you? It'll be tough all alone, right?" Shigure said.

"Alone? I never said I was going alone." Yuki said.

"Come back soon." Shigure said.

Xxx

"Kuri?" Grams came into the library. "Kuri where are you?"

"U-Under here! Help!" Kuri's hand stuck out of the book pile.

Grams pulled her out. "Did you pull another all-nighter?"

Kuri yawned in response.

"Don't work so hard. You're very wise, you'll find the answer. Don't give up! I'll always be here to take care of you!"

Xxx

"Grams...I can't..." Kuri said.

"Morning! How are you feeling? I think I was able to dig out all of your belongings. Could you check them?" Yuki said.

"Sohma-kun, did you go through all that dirt by yourself?" Kuri said.

"Don't be silly!" Yuki said.

"Then, how did you...?" Kuri said.

"It's a secret." Yuki smirked.

"Welcome to the House of Sohma! I'll carry your things up too. Ah, Yuki-kun, let her borrow a change of clothes." Shigure said.

"Are you sure? I don't want you getting in trouble because of me! Here let me—" Kuri went to grab her overnight bags.

"Don't work so hard." Yuki said. "We don't mind taking care of you."

Xxx

"So, are you sure this is okay? Having a girl live together with us?" Shigure said.

"What's this? Up until now you were utterly overjoyed." Yuki said.

"It's all right. Just as long as neither of us get hugged." Shigure said.

"As the miko, how much exactly does she know?" Yuki asked. "Isn't it possible she already knows?"

"No way!" Shigure said.

Xxx

"Sure enough, because it's been closed up, it has become moldy. It would be best to open a window for some ventilation." Yuki said.

Kyo blew through the roof.

"Yo! Are you ready for me to break your neck? Prince of Rats..." Kyo said.

"Why don't you give it up already? You're weak, after all." Yuki said.

"Look, you! If you look on me as being the same as I was just a while ago, then you're in for some pain! Today is the day when I smash that egotistical nose of yours!" Kyo said.

"Hey! If you're going to fight take it outside! Not in my room!" Kuri said, smacking into Kyo and turning him into a cat.

"Yuki-kun, I just heard a terrific noise. By any chance has Kyo come by?" Shigure said.

Kuri lifted Kyo up. "So...you are the infamous Cat."

Kyo in turn scratched her face.

"Yah!" Kuri dropped him, and blinded, ran into Shigure and Yuki.

"You're right Shigure, you ARE the Dog." Kuri said. "And Yuki, you're the Rat." Kuri said. "That explains it...the feeling..."

"She knew all along!" Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure chorused.


	2. Cat and Mouse

"For the love of...!" Kyo said. "With you guys having changed too, no excuse will work!

"You're the one that blew it first, you know. Stupid cat." Yuki said.

"Stupid cat!? Go ahead and try saying that again!" Kyo said.

"Stupid cat!" Yuki said.

"Why, you bastard!" Kyo said.

"That's enough, already!" Kuri said. "Nobody blew anything! I always knew. I'm the Priestess of the Sohmas after all."

"She's right." Shigure said. "The Watanabe family has been in service to the Sohmas since the very beginning."

"Don't underestimate me." Kuri said. "I knew about this. But I didn't know I'd come to a Zodiac house so qui—"

POOF! They changed back.

Kuri screamed and ran into the next room.

"I'm sorry you had to see something so unpleasant." Shigure said.

"Yeah... Although, I'm beginning to grasp most of the information." Kuri said.

_This is..._ Kuri thought. _So this is the curse? I am here to make this permanent...but I had no idea that Sohma Yuki was a member of the Zodiac!_

"Kuri-chan, you said the Cat was wise, right?" Shigure said.

"Y- yes." Kuri said.

"Now that you've actually met the real one, what do you think?" Shigure said.

Kuri looked over at Kyo. "I think that he and I...have the same eyes..."

There was an awkward silence as Kyo and Kuri's eyes met.

Kuri laughed. "Never mind. Sometimes in training one picks up old sayings. Grams tells me I speak like a ninety year old woman!"

"Yes well..." Shigure continued. "Kyo is such a fool. A martial artist that didn't even sense you."

"I don't think!" Kuri started.

Another silence.

"I don't think he's a fool." Kuri finished.

"Hm. Well then you're the only one, Hikawa-san." Yuki said. "Or is it Watanabe-san?"

A look of pain crossed her face. "Please. Not that name."

Yuki looked at her. Was the girl really so sensitive? "Yes. I apologize."

Kuri stood. "If you will excuse me. I have to prepare myself for my shrine duties."

And with that the priestess went out into the woods by herself.

"Strange, that one." Shigure said.

"Are we really allowed to call someone else strange?" Yuki commented.

Kyo got up.

"You going after her?" Yuki said, surprised.

"Shut up." Kyo said. "You saw her cast a Circle yesterday. I want to see what the priestess can do."

Xxx

Kuri stood in the clearing with her hands splayed out.

"Blessed be, Blessed be

Goddess above I call to thee

Mother, Sister, Leader, Friend

I shall be your Priestess until the end

From Merry Meet to Merry Part

Enchant these gifts I thee impart!"

A glow surrounded her, lifted her into the air, then she came back down.

Kyo stared at the priestess' ritual

Suddenly she whirled and her eyes were on his, harsh for a moment, then softening.

"Hello, Kyo." Kuri said. "Come here. Don't worry, touching me won't electrocute you or set you on fire."

"What?" Kyo said.

Kuri laughed. "You'd be shocked what some people believe."

Kyo could relate.

"Now a circle is easy. It's all about the flow of energy. Martial arts is the same." Kuri said.

"How?" Kyo said.

"Taking energy—" She grabbed him and threw him over her head. "And turning it back on the opponent."

"Whoa." Kyo said again.

Hikawa Shrine

"Thank goodness, I was able to borrow a washing machine." Kuri said.

"How'd you get covered in mud?" Mana said. "Were you training in the forest again."

Kuri laughed. "Yeah."

"Sohma also came late today." Rei said.

"It's strange that he spends so much time here." Mana said.

"_I can't tell them it's because I'm staying with Sohma."_ Kuri thought.

"I- I'm going to go change my clothes in the prayer room." Kuri said.

Outside the Prayer Room

"Hikawa-san..." Yuki said.

"Sohma-kun..." Kuri said.

"You haven't said anything, right? To your friends, about us?" Yuki said.

"No, I haven't said anything." Kuri said.

"By any chance, am I making you uneasy?" Yuki said.

"I would never say anything!" Kuri said. "Grams often told me that only bad people are gossips about others!"

"No, that's not it..." Yuki said. "That's not what I mean!"

"I'm sorry, okay? You're trying so kindly to keep our secret, but the Sohma family plans to make you into a servant. The way...I am. I don't want you to..." Yuki said.

"There's no need to protect me." Kuri said. "I know what my duty is; but I don't do this in service to the Sohma family. I do it for..."

She stopped, then placed a finger to her lips. "No. It's a secret for now. If I told you; I think you would cry, Yuki-kun."

Yuki transformed.

Kuri chuckled. "Did I do that?"

"It's okay. Nobody saw me." Yuki said.

Kuri held out her hands, and Yuki stepped into them.

"No matter what...I'm on your side." Kuri said.

Yuki transformed back.

"Sorry. The time it takes to return to normal is irregular." Yuki said, getting dressed.

Kuri blushed. "Yuki-kun. You look good in a Yukata but you can't tie it properly."

She tied it for him.

"I'm just not very good at this sort of thing." Yuki said.

"Somehow, I wouldn't have expected that." Kuri said.

Main House

Shigure sat next to Akito.

"What do you think...of this priestess?" Shigure said.

"I will put my trust in this Kuri-san." Akito said. "For Yuki... for Kyo...and for myself as well, this may be a good opportunity; an unending banquet, and my own servant to bring the Zodiac back to my side."

Sohma House

"I just got home!" Kuri said.

"Shigure has gone out." Yuki said.

"I'm going to go put by bag away, okay?" Kuri said.

"Okay." Yuki said.

"U- um..." Kuri stopped in the bedroom.

"It's just a temporary measure, all right?" Kyo was fixing the door where it had been damaged when he had fought with Yuki. "Call a professional later and have him fix it. That'll be fine, right?"

"Y- yes." Kuri said.

"About earlier." Kyo said. "I lost my temper. I just wanted to say..."

Kuri crept over, and placed a hand on his bracelet, tugged it slightly.

"What are you..."

She kissed the hand. "I forgive you."

Xxx

"I've just been to Akito-san's place." Shigure said. "He said that so long as she keeps our secret, Kuri-san can live together with us."

"No punishment... then?" Kuri said.

"Punishment?" Shigure said. "In return, you are to strictly keep our secret, okay?"

"Yes!" Kuri said. "But of course I'd love for Akito-sama to visit my shrine soon."

"Shigure...Isn't this somehow too good to be true? Akito wouldn't be planning something, would he?" Yuki said.

"I wonder. Look, why don't we just trust Akito-san on this?" Shigure said. "After all, things are going so well."

Kuri rolled her eyes. "Don't worry so much, Yuki-kun. I am stronger than I look. After all, I kicked Kyo's ass yesterday."

Kyo looked up. "Don't tell them that!"

Xxx

Kuri headed into the kitchen and began working on the next meal.

"Incredible! It's amazing that you could make a kitchen as nasty as this one so clean!" Yuki said. "You mean we had a rice cooker in this house?"

"I unearthed it. Breakfast-or by now, it's lunch-is ready!" Kuri said.

"Delicious." Yuki said tasting it.

"Really? It doesn't need more seasoning?" Kuri said.

"It's just right! It's been some time since I had a meal like this." Yuki said.

"That's good." Kuri said.

"Come to think of it, where do you suppose Shigure and that stupid cat went off to?" Yuki said.

"He said they would be back this afternoon." Kuri said, stirring the food.

"Doesn't really matter. It's just that a nice meal such as this will get cold." Yuki said.

"Um, Yuki-kun, you stepped out earlier yourself, right? Did you go shopping?" Kuri said.

"Actually I went to buy things for...my secret base." Yuki said.

"Oh!" Kuri said. "I'd like to see that. After all, you sorta owe me; you've seen me cast a Circle. You have no idea how private that is."

Yuki blushed.

"I imagine it's probably different from what you're thinking. If you want, I'll invite you along next time." Yuki said.

"Will that be all right!? I'm so happy!" Kuri said.

Shigure led Kyo through the door. He looked really pissed.

"I can't believe you! Manipulative jerk!" Kyo yelled.

"It's what Akito has determined, Kyo!" Shigure attempted.

"Like I wanna be a part of some lame shrine!" Kyo snapped.

Kuri raised an eyebrow. "You better not be talking about my shrine."

Kyo glared and then faltered. "Right...I guess I could go...for a day or two..."

He glared at Shigure, muttering. "You bastard you knew she'd back you up..."

Kyo kept muttering all the way to his room.

"What happened, Shigure?" Kuri asked.

"Kyo has been going along some...er...untraditional methods of training as of late." Shigure said. "I am worried about her, so I enrolled him in the Hikawa shrine along with Yuki."

Yuki stood up angrily and went to his room.

Xxx

"So that's Sohma Kyo." Mana said. "He's nowhere near on the level as Yuki."

"That's for sure." Reiko said.

"You two lay off." Kuri said. "He's trying his best and that's all that matters. Or don't you remember what you two came from."

"Say, you there..." Mana stopped Kyo's training.

"Are you really Yuki-kun's cousin?" Reiko said.

"Do you get along well with Yuki-kun?" Mana said.

"Kyo is getting scared." Yuki said to Kuri.

"I know, but he has to get used to them talking to him and watching him." Kuri said.

"Hold on, where are you going?" Mana said.

Kyo was backing up, into a corner.

"Say, wait up!" Reiko said.

BAM! Kyo attacked by accident and the two girls were down for the count.

Kuri stifled a laugh. Yuki gave her a look.

"Cmon it was funny. Like a cornered tiger striking out!" Kuri chuckled. "Alright. You get the girls, I'll get Kyo."

As Yuki lifted Mana and Reiko for healing in the other room, Kuri walked over to Kyo.

"Hey." Kuri sat beside her. "Don't be hard on yourself. Mana and Reiko are such busybodies."

"Dammit they got hurt!" Kyo said.

"And that was their own fault, Kyo." Kuri said, and smiled. "It's ok to be yourself. You're sorta awkward, and you've got a temper. But there's kindness in there too. And maybe a decent martial artist."

"Watch it." Kyo laughed. "Thanks Kuri."


	3. Feud

"Hey...Would you use your head a bit more before you take action? When you make a fool of yourself, it puts me out." Yuki said.

"Are you in your right mind? How come you're going to a shrine like this...with people bounding around every which-way?" Kyo said.

"Living in fear every day is far preferable to living like I'm in hiding, and going everywhere that your father has decided on. I wanted to get out of the Sohma cage, if even a little bit." Yuki said.

"How could...how could you understand?" Kyo said, about to snap.

"And how could you?" Yuki growled back.

"I will win! I will surely win against you! I will prove myself to the Sohma clan!" Kyo said and moved in for the attack.

"You mustn't!" Kuri grabbed him. "I'm so sorry! It's understandable why you're angry, but you must not... must not fight! After all, if you fight at the shrine, there is much that works against you..."

"-mmit... Just cram it, would you! Whether it works against me or not, as long as I beat him, nothing else matters! Stay out of the way! Just who the hell do you think you are!" Kyo said.

"_He hates me. Now he completely hates me."_ Kuri thought, leaving.

"You really are an idiot." Yuki said in a low voice.

"Aren't you going to hit me or something?" Kyo said.

"There are times when it hurts more if I don't, you know." Yuki said.

Kuri sat, meditating in front of the fire.

"_Whenever I think about Eiichiro, Kou, and Midoriko, all I've ever thought is how it was a mistake. They all cared about each other and should have remained friends; but Maram entered their hearts. I don't want the Sohma family to suffer; it's why I became a Lotis Master. To find some way to end all the suffering. And yet...Kyo seems to hate me after all. Perhaps he sees me as that awful predestined self: Midoriko..."_

"She's not too far..." Mana said.

"Ah, there she is." Reiko said.

"What are you meditating for? The sun's going down." Mana said.

Kuri wiped her eyes. "Nothing. Just smoke in my eyes."

Xxx

"And so? You skipped out just like that and came back home, then?" Shigure said.

"I want to leave this house." Kyo said.

"It's only been three days, right?" Shigure said. "Think of this as training too, and put up with it."

"I say nothing but terrible things... to her." Kyo said.

"To her? You mean to the priestess?" Shigure said. "Maybe you shouldn't look at her the way you do, Kyo."

"It's no use. I'm just not cut out for associating with someone like her." Kyo said.

"It's not like that." Shigure said. "It's like...you can break a board with your hand right?"

"Of course." Kyo said.

"Even so, you can stop your hand, no matter how fast your are going, just before hitting the board." Shigure said. "Discipline. It's the same with people. It's all about tact."

"Where did you learn a thing like that, Shigure?" Kyo said.

"A life in the Sohma family." Shigure said cuttingly.

"I'm home!" Yuki said.

"Ah, welcome back." Shigure said. "Where's the Priestess?"

"Working. She said she'll be coming back around 11:00, so I was thinking of going to pick her up." Yuki said.

"I'll go." Kyo said, and left.

Xxx

"_I worked a full day today too. I wonder if everyone is asleep already. I'll bet Kyo hasn't eaten supper again tonight. He's still angry... or what if he left the house entirely..."_ Kuri thought.

Suddenly she heard a sound. She whirled, and her eyes met Kyo's cat eyes.

"You...sensed me so quickly." Kyo said, impressed.

"Yes I can easily sense your chi. But it's not a matter of sight." Kuri said. "Its like...um..." she waved a hand. "I can't explain."

"About before...I didn't mean...to say such an awful thing to you." Kyo said awkwardly. "I...I'm sorry."

Kuri smiled. "It's alright, Kyo."

Xxx

"Yesterday, you know, Kyo said he was going to go pick up the Priestess on his own!" Shigure said, grinning.

"Yesterday was special. I-It'll never happen again!" Kyo said awkwardly.

Kuri laughed. "Sure. I'm just happy that your eating with all of us. It's good right?"

"I think so." Yuki said.

Kyo looked like he wanted to compliment Kuri but didn't want to agree with Yuki. Torn, he left the table without another word.

Xxx

"It's time to do the cleaning chores." Kuri said.

"Where's Yuki?" Mana said.

"He said he had something to do." Kuri said.

"Go get her, we're not doing this alone." Kyo said.

"That's for sure." Reiko said.

Xxx

"Sorry. Right now, I don't feel like seeing anybody, so I have to say-" Yuki said.

"No! I don't want to hear it! Sohma-kun!" Mokoto Minagawa said.

"I, uh..." Yuki said.

"Sohma-kun, you are nice...but there's something about you that rejects others. Everyone says so! "Sohma-kun is 'special'," they say. "An 'ordinary' girl isn't good enough to match up with Sohma-kun." Mokoto said.

Yuki's face fell.

Xxx

Yuki headed back into the shrine only to see everyone cleaning up. They were all surrounding Kyo and appeared to be having a good time.

Kyo finished up the cleaning. "Why are you watching Yuki. Someone like you can join in anywhere you want."

He bitterly put the broom down.

"Don't you get tired of always talking like that?" Yuki said.

"Don't patronize me..." Kyo said. "Your attitude of looking down upon others makes me sick!"

"Your overly simplistic way of thinking makes me sick." Yuki said.

"_It looks like the newfound confidence I gave to Kyo is just making his fights with Yuki worse." _Kuri thought. "_I hope they don't actually attack one another, or I will have to step in."_

"I've had enough!" Kyo said.

Kuri stopped the two of them with her barrier attack. "Honestly. You two are causing trouble for everyone around you! Kyo how are you going to get stronger if you keep brawling instead of training! And Yuki how are you going to form relationships if you keep pushing everyone away!"

Yuki looked struck and left.

Xxx

"Y-Yuki-kun...!" Kuri said, catching up with him. "I'm sorry I said that. If something's on your mind, you can tell me about it."

There was a silence.

"I-I'm small, and quiet." Yuki said. "Kyo is brutish and rough around the edges, but he's making friends and opening up. It turns out that I fail at that just like I succeed at everything else. It's strange. It's not that I... mean to reject others, but there's something about me that's awkward. And since I'm like this, I can't escape my feelings of inferiority, or my being frightened. But Kyo is different. He may not take well to those who he's unfamiliar with, but I think once you get to know him, he's the type of person that draws others in."

"Yuki-kun, you too have the power to draw people in. So many girls say they like you, and that you're nice." Kuri said.

"I'm only nice because I want to be liked by them. It's like I'm giving them candy because I want to be in their circle of friends. I'm only being nice for my own sake. Maybe that's hypocritical..." Yuki said.

"I don't think it's like that, Yuki-kun." Kuri said. "Kindness...courage...we aren't born with these things. They grow, like our muscles and bones. You wouldn't know how to show kindness if someone didn't first show it to you. Maybe it was your parent, or a friend; or maybe it's someone you like. But that kindness is what gave you the courage to be kind to someone else."

"That's sort of nice." Yuki said. "It makes me feel better."

"Have courage, and be kind." Kuri said. "It's the only words I can remember my mother every speaking to me."

Yuki smiled. "Have courage...and be kind."

Xxx

Kuri laid in bed that night wondering about the Feud.

"_Maybe there isn't anything that can be done about how badly they get along. However, could it be possible that there's something about Yuki that appeals to Kyo?"_ Kuri thought. "_Is it possible that the bad blood runs too deep in the family to be healed? Someday soon, I will have to enter the Inner Heart and do this all on my own."_

"_I wonder...who will be waiting at the end of everything?" _


	4. Kagura

The doorbell rang.

"What could that be?" Kuri said.

"Ah, here comes..." Kyo said.

"Er, what is it that's coming?" Kuri said. "Oh, where are you going, Yuki-kun?"

She went outside to look. "Yes? Huh? There isn't anyone there. However, the front door is open, so there has to be someone who..."

"Are you Hikawa Kuri-san?" Kagura said.

"Y- yes..." Kuri said.

"Heya! I'm Sohma Kagura!" Kagura said. "I came here to visit the shrine!"

"Um, is it true that Kyo-kun... is here?" Kagura said.

"Yes, Kyo-kun is in right now." Kuri said.

"Kyo-kun?" Kagura said.

"K-Kagura!" Kyo said.

"You've... you've come back." Kagura said. "Kyo-kun!"

She ran to him.

"Um..." Kuri said.

"Kagura..." Kagura said. "I-I missed you!"

She punched Kyo right through the paper door.

"A- ahem..." Kuri said. "Time to change the paper door again."

"Oh, it's okay, it's okay. She always does that when she sees Kyo." Yuki explained.

"Is that so? Um, it's just that she seems quite eccentric." Kuri said.

"When Kagura becomes filled with emotion, that's how she gets. Particularly so when it comes to Kyo. Despite all this, she's older than us." Kyo said.

Kyo woke up to Kagura fanning him. "I was...so worried!"

"Kyo, your face is all bruised! Are you hurt?" Kagura said, cluelessly.

"What happened to the door?" Kagura said.

Kyo grunted. "You broke it when you punched me."

"O-Oh sorry...I just was so overjoyed to see you." Kagura said.

"It's like she's a different person than before..." Kuri thought.

"Still, Kyo-kun, this is your fault too, disappearing for four whole months and not keeping in touch with me." Kagura said.

"Oh! I'm sorry I guess." Kyo said sarcastically. "Did you want me to keep in touch?"

"Yes." Kagura was pouting a little.

"How nice. She has someone she can match up against." Yuki said.

"Oh that's right!" Kagura pulled something out. "I got some medicine for your injuries."

Kyo took it. "Oh...thank you I guess."

Kagura beamed. "Hey I made you lunch, too."

Kyo took the lunch and ate it.

Kagura blushed and managed to eat her meal right next to him.

Xxx

"Kagura...I can't wait to see you again." Kuri smiled. "It was so much fun!"

"Sure it was fun!" Kagura said.

"They sure are spirited so early in the morning." Kyo said.

"Look...they are fast friends." Yuki grinned.

"Well, bye!" Kagura said.

Kyo made an annoyed, 'che,' sound, that made Yuki think he was starting to develop a complicated overprotective streak for Kuri.


	5. Home

Kuri was perusing the library.

"Let's see... I'm sure it's around here... Ah! Here it is! "The Martial Artist: A Fiery Spirit."

I'll take this one." Kuri said. "Ah, and then...Let's see now...This looks good. "Enjoyable Home Gardening 12 Months" Enjoy four seasons of vegetables."

"I want to learn more about Yuki and Kyo. This feeling grows larger and larger, but I'll start slowly, and work my way up steadily from what I already know." Kuri thought.

"Cooking: 100 Recipes" Kuri picked up the book.

"This looks like it would be a good reference for making supper." Kuri thought.

"I'd like to check these out, please." Kuri said to the librarian and checked them out.

She headed back to the Shrine

Xxx

"Ah, Hikawa. Here you are." One of the Shrine Attendants said.

"Yes?" Kuri said.

"There's a phone call for you. Come to the back room."

"O- okay." Kuri said.

xxx

"Hello? Ah, Grams!" Kuri said.

"It is time for you to come home; before the ritual." Grams said.

Xxx

"I got a message from my grandmother today... And so..." Kuri said.

"That's right. You will be returning to Skye for purification, huh?" Shigure said.

"What's this?" Kyo said.

"Didn't we tell you, Kyo-kun?" Shigure said.

"Tell me what, already!?" Kyo said.

"Before the ceremony I must preform for the Sohma family," Kuri said. "I must return to the Isle of Skye to purify myself."

"That's not what I was... asking..." Kyo said.

"Oh, p- pardon me. Um..." Kuri said.

"Kyo-kun was just taken by surprise at this sudden news. However, his becoming angry at you, Kuri-chan, is what you would call misdirected rage. Though I do understand why he would miss her." Shigure said.

"Why should I!?" Kyo said.

"Even so, this is indeed sudden." Shigure said.

"Luckily, this is a Saturday. I'm thinking I'll get my packing in order now, and take my leave of you this evening." Kuri said.

"There's no particular need to hurry, any time is fine with us." Shigure said.

"I have many ceremonies I must preform, after all, as the miko." Kuri said.

"Ah, sure..." Yuki said.

"Don't just "Ah, sure" her." Kyo said.

"Aren't you going to stop her? Kuri-chan, I mean." Shigure said.

"Why would I? We said from the beginning that this was only until the remodeling was done, didn't we?" Yuki said.

"The air is still heavy, considering." Shigure said.

"Having her...Having others in this house is weird, isn't it?" Kyo said.

xxx

Kuri lifted her hands to close her circle in her room, but she staggered.

"C-come on...focus!" Kuri said. "Spirit...leave the circle."

The candle wavered, and went out, leaving her in darkness.

Now she didn't even have the comfort of the elements to soothe her.

xxx

"Please be sure to eat the food I left for you. This is an envelope with directions to Skye. If there's anything you can't figure out, please contact me." Kuri said.

"Thank you for all the help you've been." Yuki said.

"Not at all. I should be saying that to you. I will return soon to preform the ritual." Kuri bowed.

"That reminds me, where is that stupid cat?" Yuki aid.

"When it comes to Kyo-kun, he's easy to figure out." Shigure said. "After all, sulking is one way he shows affection. Good luck in your training."

"Right!" Kuri said and left.

"That was a pretty nonchalant farewell, huh?" Yuki said.

"Please heat up what's in the refrigerator. -K" Read the note on the refrigerator.

"Though nonchalant, it was something that brought about a melancholy feeling." Shigure said.

Xxx

"It's been a while since I've seen you." Grams said. "You didn't have to rush so. It would have been fine if you had taken your time."

"Hi! Kuri-san, welcome!" Seoras, her Gram's Warrior, said.

"Starting today, I am in your care. I wonder if everyone has had their supper." Kuri said.

"It's time to begin your training." Grams said. "Go begin your meditation under the waterfall."

Kuri dressed in her hakama and went under the waterfall, meditating; but she couldn't stop crying. Good thing the water washed it away.

Xxx

"Kuri-chan...! What are we having for breakfast? That's right. Kuri-chan left, huh?" Shigure said.

"Sure you're not just saying that on purpose?" Kyo said.

"O- on purpose? That would be reprehensible. Still, with Kuri-chan gone, there's something about the kitchen that feels like a fire has gone out, and it's gotten chilly." Shigure said.

"Why, you! You are saying that on purpose!" Kyo said.

"In any case, sad though it may be, people do still get hungry. Ah, there's some beef stew that Kuri-chan made for us still in the refrigerator, right? How about you heat that

up and we'll have it?" Shigure said.

"Me?" Yuki said.

"Ah, right. You're a bit clumsy, huh Yuki-kun? Kyo-kun, would you do it?" Shigure said.

"Why me!?" Kyo said.

"Fine. If you don't mind letting the last of the beef stew that Kuri-chan put her heart into making for us get all burnt...Well, after all, I suppose that before Kuri-chan came to this house, we often ate the burnt miso soup, burnt rice, and even the burnt eggs that Yuki-kun made for us. If we just think of it as returning to our previous lifestyles, then there's no reason we can't eat burnt beef stew as well." Shigure said.

"You've got absolutely zero sense when it comes to serving food." Kyo said.

"If you've got any complaints, do it yourself." Shigure said.

"So then, Kuri-chan, I humbly accept. De~licious! To think that two handsome young men could not gang up and keep the girl who could cook stew this delicious from leaving-it's pathetic." Shigure said.

"If she can get more training, then there's no reason for her to be here, right?" Kyo said.

"Our sorrow will tell us, the more time goes on... Kuri-chan's presence still remains here and there about this house, huh? This strawberry towel, for instance. It's something Kuri-chan forgot in the washroom. When I bury my face in it like this...what remains of Kuri-chan's scent is-" Shigure said.

"Stop that!" Yuki said.

"You dirty old man!" Kyo said.

Xxx

Kuri could feel it coming in the air tonight, though it wasn't until after dusk that she knew beyond any doubt that the tumescent moon would crest between the proud jut of the rocks this very night.

As befitting an event that happens, at the most, twice a year, the teachers instantly spread the word, calling all students to the shrine on the Black Lake.

Grams and Seoras prepared Kuri, taking special care to anoint her body with fine oils, to outline her eyes with kohl, and to dress her in the richest of my Ritual garb—a sheath so soft it felt as if Kuri was wearing a garment made of water turned to cloth through the magick of Selene.

Kuri chose the largest and most beautiful of the conch shells she had collected during the last full moon. Kuri held it carefully before her while her teachers escorted her from the shrine to the winding path that led down to the southern shore. As they walked, Kuri saw that the light from their torches reflected the pink center of the shell as if illuminating a secret.

Should Kuri live an eternity she would never forget the joy of this night. When the warm sea, ripe with salt and life, touched her bare feet, Kuri thought she might faint at the wash of pleasure that filled her.

Had the moon not been hanging full and bright above her beloved shrine, Kuri could have stood there for hours, utterly charmed by the lake. But the Goddess's moon reminded her Kuri her purpose so, with the aid of shrine attendants, Kuri lit each of the element candles, placing them in turn on the hollowed pieces of driftwood carved specially to hold them. When her circle was complete, the music began. Drums beat, flutes trilled, and cymbals shimmered with happiness made audible.

Those gathered lifted their voices in sweet harmony, and Kuri danced, filled with the sea and the silver light of the moon. When that glowing orb was high enough in the sky, I raised the conch, signaling the music to quiet, then I launched the small candle vessels, stepping deeper into the embrace of the sea with them.

As always, Kuri's circle remained complete. Kuri's element did not fail me. Out of love for her, and to honor the Goddess, tides and waves stilled, suspending motion so that Kuri stood with her conch in the center of a magickal circle.

Smiling, Kuri dipped the shell into the sea and then turned to face the multitude that stretched as far as I could see along the shore and up the rocky coast.

"Merry meet!" Kuri cried

"Merry meet!" Their response was a joyous shout.

"The full moon is a time when the veil between our world and the Goddess, the known and the unknown, is transparent. On nights such as this magick is afoot!" Kuri spoke the words she knew so well that it seemed as if they had been written across my heart. "Tonight Ritual takes

on a layer of mystery as the glistening symbol of Selene has risen between our beloved Shrine. So tonight, Skye, we revel in the Goddess's additional blessing. Any task you finish tonight will be blessed . . . any purpose you choose to voice tonight will be blessed . . . any joining you wish to complete tonight will be blessed."

"Hail, Selene!" they cried."

"And now, I shall finish this Ritual of magickal completion." Kuri turned so that she faced the full moon, shining so brilliantly that it caused the shrine of Skye to cast deep blue shadows over the water. Holding the conch above her head, positioned so beams of silver light made the water within it molten, Kuri recited the Full Moon Blessing for the students: "Above me I feel your love, my Goddess. Full of the promise that through you, my Goddess. All things ripen and come to fruition, my Goddess. As the diaphanous boundary between worlds, my Goddess. Is illuminated by the white light of your sign, my Goddess. I ask that some small ray of your love descend, my Goddess. Fill this seaborne chalice, my Goddess. So that I might pour it over me, my Goddess. And take your gentle touch to the children of the night."

Kuri could not see the water within the conch, which she still held over my head, but I knew the instant Selene's hand touched it by the sudden warmth that radiated through her palms and the joyful gasps her heard echoing along the shore.

"The Full Moon is blessed for all to see; as the Goddess wills, so mote it be!" Kuri shouted the words as she poured the goddess-filled water over her head and down her body. The water covered her skin until Kuri glowed with a silver light that so mirrored the moon that she had to close her eyes so as not to be blinded by its brilliance, and while the others closed the circle, Kuri rejoiced with Selene's children of the night through song and dance, laughter and praise, and above all else through love . . . always love . . . .

Kuri looked up at the full moon and wondered if Kyo and Yuki were looking at the same full moon

"A full moon!" Kuri said.

"I wonder if Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun are looking at this same moon." Kuri thought.

Xxx

"Kuri-san. Even this family is dear to me, and this is where I live. Even if they do say a few untoward things, I can tolerate it. However, there's no reason for you to put up with it to keep living here." Grams said.

"You don't mean...?" Kuri said.

"Ah, it's not like that! I'm not trying to chase you out of here." Grams said. "It's just that it wasn't like Atsuko-san to put up with anything, and you are her daughter, right? Atsuko-san would be more vivacious living in a place where she could spread her arms wide. Yuzuru would say so as well."

"My father?" Kuri said.

"So if there's somewhere you'd rather be, you can go." Grams said.

"But, that wouldn't be right! My mother loved me so much, and I have two wonderful friends, named Mana and Rei... I have been so blessed...Yuki and the others were so nice to me, and now I'm being allowed to live in a house with a roof on it...I should be thankful for all of it. And yet... And yet for me...to want to go back there... To think that leaving Yuki and the others' house would make me this lonesome...I wanted to learn more about Yuki and Kyo. I wanted to eat our meals together, and talk to them about lots of things, much, much more... Truthfully, I did not want to leave. I wanted to stay in that house, with Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure. I wanted to stay." Kuri said.

"In that case," Yuki said. "Come on back home!"

"So-Who is this?" Grams said calmly.

"Let's go!" Kyo said.

"Kyo, you too?" Kuri said. "Uh... Kyo..."

"They door was unlocked, so we let ourselves in. Are Hikawa-san's things upstairs?" Yuki said.

"Just a moment. What is this? What's going on?" Aunt said.

"We came to pick up Hikawa-san." Yuki said.

"Kyo, what were you doing there?" Kuri said.

"You're the one that left the address, weren't you? And what a hard address to find! Thanks to you, I got caught having to walk around here looking for you together with

that damned Yuki, you know!" Kyo said.

"_Even as they were quarrelling, they came to pick me up?_" Kuri thought.

"W- what are you smiling about!?" Kyo said.

"R- right, sorry!" Kuri said.

"That's not what I meant...It's just... Anyways, I don't even know why it is I'm doing this. Why is it that the moment you left, I had to become all irritable!? Not knowing the reason just made me more cranky! And, really! If you didn't want to leave, you should have said

so from the beginning!" Kyo said.

"How do you know about that?" Kuri said.

"We heard you, every word." Yuki said. "It's okay... to tell people what you want, you know. If people told you day after day, then you'd lose your head, but in your case...It's okay for you to complain, or say what you want once in a while. It's okay to get discouraged."

"W- what's the matter!? Why are you crying!? Hey!" Kyo said.

"I want to... go home... I want to go back home, where everyone else is." Kuri said.

"_I'm sure there's nobody else as lucky as I am."_ Kuri thought.


	6. Friendship

"I'd like to properly tell just two of my friends that I have come to live here with you, if I could." Kuri said.

"So long as you keep quiet about the zodiac and such for me, I don't particularly mind." Shigure said.

"Thank you very much!" Kuri said.

Xxx

"What!? Not only were you living in a tent, but now you've been taken in to the prince's home!? Seriously!?" Rei said.

"Yes. I apologize for not saying anything about it before. There was a lot that happened, but everything is fine now. They are all nice people, Please, don't worry." Kuri said.

"This is indeed from out of the blue. I wonder what kind of uproar this will cause when the Sohma Yuki fans learn of this. I thought it was strange how lately you've been talking with the prince and tangerine-head there...Now I understand. I wonder if we might have them allow us over. I'd like to see with my own eyes whether the environment is appropriate for having you stay with them." Mana said.

"That'd be great, Mana! Let's go right away!" Rei said.

"Hold on. If we suddenly show up, they might not serve tea and snacks." Mana said.

"You're right. We could be inconveniencing them." Rei said.

"'kay then, we'll be counting on you to put us up tomorrow night." Mana said.

"Y- yeah." Kuri said.

"Okay!" Rei said.

Xxx

"High-school girls... High-school girls... High-school girls, 1-2-3 of them! I wonder what kind of girls Kuri-chan's friends are." Shigure said.

"A Yankee and a Vibe." Kyo said.

"They're here!" Kuri said. "Come on in! Did you find the house okay?"

"No, we did get lost." Rei said

"Kuri-chan, you really aren't good at drawing maps." Mana said.

"Is this really all right?" Shigure said.

"I'm sorry!" Kuri said.

"As long as you don't do anything stupid." Yuki said.

"That goes double for you, you damn rat." Kyo said.

"Yes... if those two were to learn that we are possessed by the spirits of the zodiac, what would happen? At the very least, I suppose that Kuri-san would no longer be allowed to stay in this house. Well, even so, something will surely turn out. "Que sera sera" and all." Shigure said.

"Again with your baseless statements!" Kyo said.

"There's a dog...over there." Mana said.

"Y- you're right!" Kuri said.

"Rei-chan and Mana-san." Yuki said.

"'sup?" Kyo said.

"Yes, welcome! Please, make yourselves comfortable." Shigure said.

"Say, you're Shigure-san, right? What do you do for work?" Rei said.

"Oh, me? I'm a writer. A novelist." Shigure said.

"A novelist-san!?" Kuri said.

"Why are you so surprised?" Kyo said.

"She hadn't heard." Yuki said.

"Right. I didn't know at all." Kuri said.

"What was it? "Fine literature", was it?" Yuki said.

"Mm-hm, that's right. This sort of story." Shigure said. "Oh, sorry, my mistake. This is the real one. I published this just for fun."

"Doesn't change the fact that you wrote it, does it?" Yuki said.

"What are you, a sicko?" Kyo said.

"Amazing, Shigure-san! To think that someone as grand as a novelist-san was so near!" Kuri said.

"Hikawa-san, if you speak too highly of him, he'll get all full of himself." Yuki said.

"Shigure is always full of himself, isn't he?" Kyo said.

"I'm so happy! I just made another new discovery!" Kuri said.

"Never mind me, let me hear about yourselves." Shigure said. "What led you all to be such good friends, and so on?"

"What led us?" Rei said.

"We sure would like to hear. Right, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun?" Shigure said.

"They saved me." Rei said. "When we were in middle school. I had dropped a large number of notes..."

"You don't say..." Kyo said.

"I did have plenty of energy back then." Rei said.

"Back then?" Yuki said.

"That's because you were still in the ranks, Rei-chan." Kuri said.

"Must've been. My gang debut was in the 5th grade, and all." Rei said.

"You were always wearing masks and such." Mana said.

"With my eyebrows thinned out, and wearing long skirts." Rei said.

"Oh, dear. That's true even now, Rei." Mana said.

"I guess you're right." Rei said.

"Wow, that's great. How shall I say this-to put it in words, it all takes on a hazy kind of grandeur." Mana said.

"What does?" Kuri said.

"How nice and bubbly they are!" Mana said.

"You sick bastard!" Kyo said.

"These two are going to split up." Mana said.

"She's reading it and everything." Yuki said.

"Is it interesting? Well, is it? Oh, I'm so happy!" Kuri said.

"That aside..." Mana said.

"Y- yes?" Shigure said.

"When is volume 2 coming out?" Mana said.

"Look, enough with the books." Kyo said.

"How terrific! To think that I would be able to see everyone enjoying themselves like this!I know! I just thought of something fun we could do! Please wait here, okay?" Kuri said.

"So then... Mana-chan, what brought you and Kuri-chan together?" Shigure said.

"Oh, are you sure you want to hear?" Mana said.

"That is, whatever brought you together is fine, huh? As long as you're friends now." Shigure said.

"When we were in middle school, I transferred into Kuri-chan's class, see? Oh?" Mana said.

"You transferred...?" Shigure said.

"Yes. At my previous middle school, I had caused a slight problem..." Mana said.

"Well then, I have some work to do, so I will excuse myself. You young folks go ahead

and enjoy yourselves." Shigure said.

"He ran off!" Yuki said.

"He ran the hell away!" Kyo said.

"You know something, Kuri-chan seems to be fitting right in at this house." Rei said.

"I'm happy for her...and I understand why she was careful not to say anything to us." Mana said.

"However...We took an oath before Atsuko-san's grave...that when the time came, we

would be there to help each other." Rei said. "It may sound like we overdid it, but for us,

Kuri was our first friend, and everything...Kuri... Kuri and Atsuko-san, you see, gave me incredible strength. The power to try climbing my way up out of the places where I had fallen. The power to believe I could change myself on my own. When I met those two, for the first time, I thought for myself...that I wanted to change-that I wanted to be someone who could proudly say "I am Kuri's friend." And so, this time around, the fact

that I couldn't do anything for Kuri...it bothers me. After all, with only Kuri having

to go through this trouble...Is it that she can't rely on us? Is it that she doesn't value us as friends?"

"She's not the kind of girl to worry over something like that." Kyo said.

"Hikawa-san is someone who clearly understands other people's feelings." Yuki said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Let's get started right away. Rich Man, Poor Man!" Kuri said.

"Ah, that's a great idea, Kuri-chan. Oh, can we keep going from where we left off?" Mana said.

"Sounds good. I'll make a fool out of orange-head here again!" Rei said.

"Keep talking, you! When I win, you'll have to dye your hair black!" Kyo said.

"Well, when you lose, you'll have to take all the color out and dye your hair white!" Rei said.

"This is my real color!" Kyo said.

"Oh, is that right?" Rei said.

"That's right!" Kyo said.

"Sohma-kun, would you shuffle these please?" Kuri said.

"Okay. Sure." Yuki said.

"Why, you little brat! That was a dirty trick!" Rei said.

"There was nothing wrong with that! You're the one playing dirty, bitch!" Kyo said.

"Next time you pull that trick, I'm gonna light you up!" Rei said.

"Fine! I'll turn it right back at you!" Kyo said. "You got that!?"

"Come on, where are you going? Are you trying to run away?" Rei said.

"Who's running away, you idiot? I'm going to the toilet!" Kyo said.

"What for, need to take a leak?" Rei said.

"Are you nuts, you dimwit?" Kyo said.

"Hurry and go, then! You never know, you might wet yourself!" Rei said.

"Don't you have any shame?" Kyo said.

"Is something the matter, Rei-chan?" Kuri said.

"N- no..." Rei said.

"Well, that's good. It's just that, Rei-chan, you raised your voice there... I know! Until Kyo-kun gets back from the restroom, let's play Sevens!" Kuri said.

"Y- yeah, okay!" Rei said.

"Rei-chan, watch out!" Kuri said.

"Hikawa-san, look out!" Yuki said.

"Kuri!" Mana said.

"Are you okay?" Rei said.

"Are you unhurt?" Mana said.

"Yes, I'm all right." Kuri said. "Ah, it's nothing! I didn't fall, I was just cleaning up!"

"Stupid cat!" Yuki said.

"Damn rat!" Kyo said.

"That orange-head sure is slow." Rei said.

"Indeed." Mana said.

"The prince disappeared at some point too." Rei said.

"You're right. I wonder where our Sohma Yuki disappeared to." Mana said.

"For the love of... we can't even start this game of Sevens, you know?" Rei said.

"A cat...paw..." Mana said.

"Sevens, right? Maybe I'll play too! Let me in, let me in!" Shigure said.

"So, master novelist, are you any good?" Rei said.

"In the old days, they used to call me "Parliament 'Gure-san". Shigure said.

"Really? That's incredible!" Kuri said.

"You might say. He's probably lying." Mana said.

"Well, never mind that, let's hurry and start playing Sevens!" Shigure said.

"Was there a sound just now like a "boom?'" Mana said.

"There sure was a "Boom"." Rei said.

"This is terrible! Kyo-kun has returned to his original form! Unless something happens, he'll be seen by those two! And what's worse, he'll be buck naked! I know! For now, I'll just throw him Sohma-kun's clothes here! At any rate, If we don't cover this up now...! Kyo-kun...! Catch this, Kyo! This is awfully heavy..." Kuri thought.

"My, we've run out of snacks. Where is your kitchen?" Mana said.

"Oh, no! Here Kyo-kun has just returned to his original form, and like a moron, he transformed again! I know! I'll bark our way out of this!" Shigure thought. "N- now Yuki-kun!?"

"Just now... just for a moment, I could have sworn that orange-head was here..." Rei said.

"Hikawa-san, Pochi must be telling you he's hungry, isn't he?" Yuki said.

"T- that's it all right! Come on, let's go into the kitchen, Pochi-san!" Kuri said.

"Kuri-chan..." Mana said.

"Y- yes?" Kuri said.

"Some snacks too, if you would." Mana said.

"R- right!" Kuri said. "I'm so sorry. I did not intend for this to be such an inconvenience to everyone."

"Hey, nuffin' to abologishe for." Kyo said.

"Even so..." Kuri said.

"Kuri-chan, if those people are dear to you, then they are people dear to us too, you see?" Shigure said.

"Yes. Thank you so much." Kuri said.

"It must be a lot for Sohma-kun to handle all by himself in there." Mana said.

"She's taking too long." Rei said.

"This game of Sevens isn't going forward at all, huh?" Mana said.

"Y- yeah. Okay, I'll go look in on her." Rei said.

"Sorry to keep you wait-!" Kuri said.

"Hikawa-san...!" Yuki said.

"S- Sohma-kun...!" Kuri said.

"H- help!" Yuki said.

"But you're mixed in with the Daifuku buns, and I can't tell where you are!" Kuri said.

"Right here, Hikawa-san!" Yuki said.

"Where?" Kuri said.

"Here!" Yuki said.

"Sohma-kun...!" Kuri said. "It's Sohma-kun!"

"Hikawa-san, that's...a Daifuku bun...!" Yuki said.

"Oh! Kuri, nice catch! Although, most of them still fell." Rei said.

"Hikawa-san, that's a Daifuku bun! And yet to think that you squeezed it so hard that that much bean paste came out!" Yuki said.

"I thought if we came here, there'd be some sort of clothing...It's empty, huh?" Shigure said.

"Yeah. Kuri-chan does the wash thoroughly." Shigure said.

"Geez, what a pain! Once we're found out, all we need to do is erase the memories of those two, and we'll be fine, right?" Kyo said.

"That's true, but would that be all right with you?" Shigure said.

"Would what be?" Kyo said.

"It would mean Kuri-chan's memory would be erased as well." Shigure said.

"I can manage something in the way of clothes!" Kyo said.

"Rei..." Mana said. "You're going to step..."

"Step? On what?" Rei said.

"An orange cat, with clothes tied around his neck...being carried in the mouth of a dog...who went that way." Mana said.

"A-one-two, one-two...You know, there's nothing like a rubdown with a dry towel for one's health! A-one-two, one-two, one, two, one-two..." Shigure said.

"Idiot." Kyo said.

"This is a fine bed." Mana said.

"Shigure-san bought it for me." Kuri said.

"Yeah? What is he, a grandfather celebrating his first grandchild?" Rei said.

"That's precisely how it appears." Mana said.

"As long as you're here, have them make this room more like a girl's." Rei said. "Like over here, have a dressing table or something."

"I couldn't! If I had it any better than this, then I'd catch it! Really..." Kuri said. "I've just barely realized how lucky a person I am. I am able to live together with the Sohmas, and I have you, Rei-chan and Mana-chan, as two wonderful friends, after all. Having you always so kindly at my side...And how much support that gives to me...If I'm not properly grateful for it all, I will catch it. I love you."

"They do understand her, completely." Rei said.

"That they do. Kuri-chan is that kind of girl." Mana said.

"Invincible love." They said together.

"That's right." Rei said.

"Yes..." Mana said.

"H- hey, Yuki, are you...?" Kyo said.

"Sohma-kun, you're having a hard time with the morning, as usual." Kuri said.

"Fine, just hurry up and open your eyes!" Kyo said.

"Even so, Kyo-kun, you're quite admirable! Even though you may want to defeat Sohma-kun, you don't do anything like sneak up on him while he's sleeping!" Kuri said.

"That's not it. He's stronger when he's half-asleep." Kyo said.

"Ah, then you have attacked him, then?" Kuri said.

"Yeah, I have! That just means that he's always holding back on me! He's just a nasty little rat, insensitive and cold-blooded, lightly hopping on top of any effort someone else makes-" Kyo said, then Yuki punched him. "What is it with you!? You aren't half-asleep, are you!?"

"Your stupid voice woke me up." Yuki said.

"Okay, that's damn fine with me! I'm going to win against you in hand-to-hand combat! That is my goal for now!" Kyo said.

"What farce are you talking about so early in the morning?" Rei said.

"A cat and mouse...That's what they're like. See, they are always fighting. There was an anime about that, wasn't there?" Mana said.

"Yeah. Something or other and Jerry." Rei said.

"That's right! These guys are here!" Kyo said.

"You guys sure don't get along well, huh?" Rei said.

"I suppose not." Yuki said.

"But still, it seems to be a pleasant enough house. If this were a poor environment for Kuri-chan to be living in, I was thinking there might be a variety of things I would have to do to it." Mana said. "Yes. A variety of things..."

"What do you mean, a variety of things?" Yuki said.

"You two both have considerably...fine vibes. Oh, you're unaware? That too is fine.

Well, we're counting on you to be nice to her. Kuri-chan, that is." Mana said.

"Rei-chan, Mana-chan..." Kuri said.

"We'll be coming again soon." Rei said.

"Indeed. I'd like to pursue the matter of the unusual vibes about the Sohma family itself." Mana said.

"Okay, breakfast, breakfast!" Kuri said.

"Yes, breakfast." Mana said.

"Hey, hey, hey! You've gotta be kidding! Having that many girls-!" Kyo said.

"A- about that, I'll be more careful from now on. But Rei-chan and Mana-chan are both really, really good people! So, please...!" Kuri said.

"Fine, whatever you want." Kyo said.

"They are Hikawa-san's friends, after all, huh?" Yuki said.

"Yes!" Kuri said.

Cultural Festival

"The Cultural Festival is about to begin. Things at the shrine suddenly became lively." Kuri thought.

"Since all of the health inspections have been cleared, our Onigiri Stand can now be opened without any further hitches. So now, once again, we would like to ask for your suggestions regarding the important matter of Onigiri ingredients." Kiana said.

"Onigiri... It's almost as if there was some fate involved..." Kuri thought.

"Yes, what about having three-colored Onigiri? It would be fun to include three different kinds of ingredients in one Onigiri...and more profitable." Kuri said.

"How nice and appealing." Yuki said.

"We'd better not do that, Sohma-kun! What would we do if there were salmon roe, onion & miso, and Umeboshi plums all put together? Bleah, that'd be the worst." Ava said.

"It's your personalities that are the worst, you know? Numbskulls!" Rei said.

"D- don't bring your iron pipes to the shrine!" Ava said.

"What if we had an "Onigiri Battle?" Kyo said.

"Battle?" Kiana said.

"A one-on-one, no-holds-barred, one-round contest! Where even should blood spout forth, or arms get pulled clean off, you fight for balls of rice!" Kyo said.

"Rejected." Kiana and Ava said.

"What about something like a hit-or-miss?" Yuki said.

"Hit-or-miss?" Kiana said.

"We'll have anyone buying three of them to select one more at our expense. However, there will be some "misses" mixed in with them, which have some strange ingredient, or something" Yuki said.

"Agreed! That's great!" Kiana said.

"What!? Why are you following his suggestion!?" Kyo said.

"We aren't really following, like you're saying." Ava said.

"Yeah, your idea was just too weird!" Kiana said.

"In what way?" Kyo said.

"Who's going to get all bloodied up just to have an Onigiri?" Ava said.

"Don't get all sulky on us, Kyon-kyon!" Jiro said.

"Hey, don't call me Kyon-kyon!" Kyo said.

"What's wrong with it?" Jiro said.

"I have to go, so I'll leave you to handle the lumber arrangements, okay?" Yuki said.

"Mm-hm, leave that to me." Kiana said.

"Ah, hold on! There's something I wanted to ask you." Ava said to Yuki.

"Yeah, right, right! Yuki, about this here..." Kiana said.

"Yuki-kun, I have a question..." Ava said.

"Ah, cats!" Jiro said. "Whoa, when did they get here?"

"Where did they come from?" Kiana said.

"How cute!" Ava said.

"Kyo-kun!" Kuri said.

"I don't give a damn anymore!" Kyo said and left.

"Strange..." Mana said.

"Relax. You're plenty strange yourself, after all." Rei said. "You know, he sure has a violent temper, huh? A naughty boy. The complete opposite of the prince."

Kuri climbed up on the roof to meet him.

"I was right! I knew you'd be here. Kyo-kun, you really do like high places." Kuri said.

"Why do you always appear so suddenly!?" Kyo said.

"Good day, cat-san. You're so cute! You are indeed liked by cats, aren't you?" Kuri said.

"Who knows why they do this? They come around on their own. So do dogs to a Dog, and rats to a Rat." Kyo said.

"What fun!" Kuri said.

"How is it fun!?" Kyo said. "A long time ago, when I went walking through the mountains with Kagura, we were surrounded by dozens of boars. I thought we were gonna be eaten! It's nothing to laugh over!"

"Excuse me!" Kuri said.

"Well? Something you wanted?" Kyo said.

"No, I was just a little worried. You were angry over something." Kuri said. "Aren't you going to participate in the festival preparations?"

"With just me gone, so long as Yuki is around, things will go smoothly, right? He has everyone's trust. Since long ago, he's been smart, he's known how to get things done, and he's gotten along with others, and everything. Everyone around him just naturally acknowledges his talents, and looks up to him. Even when it came to starting martial arts, I was first, and yet he's the better one at it now. As for me, if I could be someone like that, I'd like to!" Kyo said.

"_Kyo-kun...So, Sohma-kun envies Kyo-kun...and Kyo-kun envies Sohma-kun...And even as they were both envious, they repelled each other, didn't they?" Kuri thought. "Why is it...people have to be jealous of someone, I wonder. Why is it they don't notice...the remarkable things about themselves, I wonder."_ Kuri thought.

Xxx

Kuri was making onigiri in the kitchen.

"What is all this!? Are you planning on starting an Onigiri shop or something?" Kyo said.

"Good morning! You're always up so early, aren't you?" Kuri said.

"Not really. This is normal, isn't it?" Kyo said.

"Kyo-kun, that's-a leek Onigiri." Kuri said.

"What would you make something like that for!?" Kyo said.

"W- well, I was looking into "miss" Onigiri, for the Culture Festival. Kyo-kun, do you have any good ideas?" Kuri said.

"Riceballs are fine with just salmon or cod roe. Geez, I'll make them myself. Never mind!" Kyo said.

"Kyo-kun, that's incredible! The way you form your Onigiri, it's quite skillful! Remarkable! How unexpected!" Kuri said.

"When I was out training, I had to make my own meals and stuff. But there's a difference between the appetizing ones and what I can do, you know?" Kyo said.

"Still, if someone who had devoted themselves to Onigiri training were to see you, I think they would be jealous of how well you make them." Kuri said.

"Who would ever do that kind of training!?" Kyo said. "Geez... where did an idea like that come from?"

"_That still doesn't change the fact that it's remarkable. Why is it he doesn't notice that?" _Kuri thought.

"Maybe it's because it's stuck to his back. Supposing that the "remarkable" part of a person was like the Umeboshi plum on an Onigiri, that Umeboshi could be stuck to the person's back. Throughout the world, there would be various shapes, various colors and flavors of Umeboshi stuck to everyone's back. However, since they are stuck on their backs, maybe they might not be able to see their precious Umeboshi. They'd think "I'm nothing at all, just white rice, even though it isn't true- even though surely enough, they'd have an Umeboshi stuck to their back. If someone is jealous of somebody else,that's probably just because they can see the Umeboshi in the middle of their back. I can see it as well. I see it clearly, Kyo-kun-the wonderful Umeboshi on your back. Sohma-kun is remarkable, and Kyo-kun, you are remarkable." Kuri said.

"W- where do you get these ideas from, anyhow!? And for that matter, why choose an Umeboshi for me?" Kyo said.

"E- excuse me! If you like, salmon is just as good! Excuse me, I've left the teakettle unattended." Kuri said.

"Hey." Kyo said.

"Yes?" Kuri said.

"There's one stuck to you too... on your back-an Umeboshi." Kyo said. "I can see it."

"Really? Kuri said.

"A small one though, like a baby plum." Kyo said.

"Baby plums are delicious!" Kuri said.

"It's way, way little, though." Kyo said.

"R- right!" Kuri said.

"_Even now, someone may be feeling envious. They may be yearning after something they haven't noticed. When you think about it that way, it makes you want to try harder-just a little bit harder-at being yourself. And so, we reach the day of the Culture Festival..."_ Kuri thought.

Cultural Festival

"Hey, this stand is crooked after all!" Kyo said.

"Don't worry about something so small, cat-fanatic." Jiro said. "As long as it's not broken, it's fine, cat-fanatic."

"What is with you? All that "cat-fanatic," "cat-fanatic" stuff- are you trying to make fun of me!?" Kyo said.

"We understand. You may have a smart mouth, but you're really a gentle guy who likes animals." Jiro said. "Right?"

"Why, you...! Let me tell you something about me and animals..." Kyo said.

"_It's a good thing they all have him misunderstood." _Kuri thought.

"Every time he comes around, that guy is annoying. Even so, he has come back rather dutifully. That's pretty rare." Yuki said.

"Sohma-kun, you're Sohma-kun, and Kyo-kun is Kyo-kun, after all." Kuri said.

"Yu~ki-kun!" Kiana said.

"Senpai?" Yuki said.

"As it happens, we have a present for you, Yuki-kun!" Kiana said. "We wanted by all means for you to wear it for the Shrine Festival, so we all joined in and bought it!"

"Wear...?" Yuki said.

"Ta-da!" Ava said. "An exclusive costume, just for you, Yuki-kun!"

Xxx

"Welcome!" They said.

"Would you like some?" Kuri said.

"Thank you very much!" Kiana said.

"Wow, we're doing incredible sales! We could get first ranking in the food category!" Rei said.

"The Onigiri that Kuri-chan makes are delicious!" Mana said.

"T- that couldn't be..." Kuri said.

"This cat Onigiri is cute, too!" Rei said.

"But the one person who has contributed the most to class sales is..." Kuri said.

"Hold on! Stop freely taking pictures!" Kiana said. "Yuki-kun doesn't like it!"

"Indeed. He is just overly adorable." Rei said.

"It's true. It's as if Sohma-kun is out there pandering for us." Mana said.

"Have I done something to upset Sohma-kun, I wonder?" Kuri said.

"Let it go, let it go. It's gotta be more embarrassment than he can stand, being made to dress up as a girl, you know? He's got an incredible complex, after all, over his feminine features." Kyo said.

"Yuki! Yuki, you look like a Madchen!" Momiji said.

"What? What is he doing here!?" Kyo said.

"Kyo-kun, is that someone you know?" Kuri said.

"Momiji! Don't go running off by yourself. You're looking well, both of you, Yuki and Kyo." Hatori said.

"Hatori!" Yuki said.

"You're a friend of Yuki-kun's?" Kuri said.

"He's so cute!" Kiana said.

"How cool!" Ava siad.

"Good day. I am Sohma Momiji. This is Sohma Hatori. We're both relatives of Yuki and Kyo." Momiji said.

"Is that right?" Kuri said.

"That's right. Still, never mind Momiji, why's that bastard Hatori here?" Kyo said.

"In that case, could it be that these two are also from the zodiac?" Kuri thought.

"All right, take a deep breath." Hatori said.

"Hatori is a doctor." Yuki said.

"Is that so?" Kuri said.

"There's no reason for you to be seeing me here, is there? This is what you get for

not keeping your appointment for your monthly check-up." Hatori said.

"Check-up? Sohma-kun, is there something the matter with you?" Kuri said.

"Mm-mm." Yuki said.

"Yuki has a weak windpipe." Hatori siad. "When he was a child, he was quick to have seizures. It's the kind of thing that gets stronger when you're an adult. This is just to be sure. Are you Hikawa Kuri?"

"Y- yes! Pleased to meet you." Kuri said.

"Indeed. You really are an "ordinary" girl." Hatori said.

"Oh?" Kuri said.

"Hatori!" Kyo said. "Don't! You can't climb up on the stand! What are you doing, you fool?"

"My goodness! I'll be right back!" Kuri said.

"Why have you come?" Yuki said.

"Complain to Akito. When he learned of the Culture Festival, Akito wanted to come here himself. He had a temperature of 39 degrees, so I invoked doctor's orders. As a result, I wound up having to come here instead. Add to that me having to look after Momiji, and we both had to come see how you are." Hatori said.

"You're not looking after him at all, are you?" Kyo said.

"It's better that we came in the evening, when there are fewer people, isn't it? Relax. I have not come here to do anything to Hikawa Kuri. Whether or not I do that is for Akito to decide." Hatori said.

"You just sit still here!" Kyo said.

"Waaah, Kyo hit me!" Momiji said.

"Kyo-kun?" Kuri said.

"You're Kuri, right? Yeah? Yeah? Kuri, right? Hikawa Kuri?" Momiji said.

"Yes, that's right." Kuri said.

"I'm- y'know? I am- y'know?" Momiji said.

"Momiji-san?" Kuri said.

"You already remember my name? I'm so happy! Kuri, regard me kindly, okay?" Momiji said.

"Sure!" Kuri said.

"Oh, right! Kuri, you know about the zodiac thing, huh?" Momiji said.

"Y- yes!" Kuri said

"All right! That means it's okay if I hug you tight, huh?" Momiji said.

"Hold on, you amorous little kid!" Kyo said.

"But Kuri doesn't mind if I transform in front of her, right?" Momiji said.

"Think about where you are!" Kyo said.

"_So he is one of the members of the Zodiac after all!"_ Kuri thought.

"Are you monopolizing on Kuri because she's cute?" Momiji said. "After all, Kyo, you probably hug her every day, right?"

"W- who would do such a thing!?" Kyo said.

"Here's my chance!" Momiji said.

"What?" Ava said.

"An explosion?" Kiana said.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Kuri said.

"Huh? What's with the rabbit?" Ava said.

"Where's Momiji-kun?" Kiana said.

"Hold on, these are Momiji-kun's clothes, right?" Ava said.

"No way!" Kiana said.

"That's weird! Where would Momiji go, leaving all his clothes behind?" Ava said.

"What's more, that rabbit! Where did it come from? This is all too weird!" Kiana said.

"Say something, Hikawa-san!" Ava said.

"If that's the case, I'm the weird one! To think a boy should wear this outfit...!" Yuki said.

"You ridiculous fool!" Jiro said. "You're the greatest! If you were a real girl, I wouldn't leave you alone!"

"Sohma!" Ava said.

"That's right, it looks great on you!" Kiana said.

"Anyhow you look at yourself, all you see is girl!" Ava said.

"Thank you so much, Sohma-kun! Sacrificing your own body was a marvelous trick to _divert everyone's conversations!"_ Kuri thought.

She ran to the roof.

"You damned little brat! Don't you know what you did?" Kyo said.

"You are forbidden to go out for one week." Hatori said.

"But, but...! You two are scaring me!" Momiji said.

"Don't go hassling girls for attention straight off! Of all the..." Kyo said.

"You're just lucky Yuki was able to dupe everyone else so well this time." Hatori said.

"He has a penchant for seducing the gullible-" Kyo said.

"Shall I send you flying even higher?" Yuki said.

"Damn rat...!" Kyo said.

"Momiji, you have to be careful, you know." Yuki said.

"Indeed. You sure are one for upsetting people needlessly. Come on, it's about time we went back." Hatori said.

"But I wanted to talk to Kuri some more." Momiji said.

"It would be a shame if you didn't stay around a bit longer. Why don't you stay a bit longer before you leave?" Kuri said.

"Ha'ri, you're so dull." Momiji said.

"Get on home, now!" Kyo said.

"I almost forgot something important. Yuki, Kyo, go line up over there." Hatori said.

"Huh?" Kyo said.

"What?" Yuki said.

"Give me a simple answer to my question. What is one plus one?" Hatori said.

"Two!" Both said.

"I was told by Akito to take a picture of you. I got a nice 2-shot of you. See you later. Bye-bye!" Hatori said.

"Hatori! Just hold on!" Kyo said.

"_Ultimately, I didn't learn all that much about Hatori-san."_ Kuri thought.

"This is the worst! If Akito sees a picture of me like this..." Yuki began to take off the dress.

"Sohma-kun, you'll c- catch cold, and your bronchial tubes will...!" Kuri said.

"It's more wearisome staying in this outfit." Yuki said.

"B- but everyone was so entertained!" Kuri said.

"A man is not flattered by being called "cute!"" Yuki said.

"Forgive me. I, too, thought you were cute." Kuri said.

"Hikawa-san, I didn't want you to see this either. Not in this disgraceful..." Yuki said.

"I'm such a fool, aren't I? I guess I should have turned them down flatly."

"Even so, I was happy whenever my grams told me I was cute. It was having her tell me she loved me, after all." Kuri said. "It made me very happy. It was... a form of her affection... my grams...though I can never have her tell me so again. And so, it just means that everyone else likes you, and, um...I'm not following-up with anything helpful, am I?"

"It's strange-when you say it, Hikawa-san, somehow I feel more at ease. Well, maybe a little longer, as a service to the upperclassmen. But...before I do, could you take this for me? There's a button snagged in my hair." Yuki said.

"S- sure. It seems like a dreadful dress, both when putting on and taking it off." Kuri said.

"If you were to wear it, Hikawa-san, I'm sure it would look good on you." Yuki said.

"That wouldn't be true at all." Kuri said. "But I wish it could, like a princess would be."

"You'd be cute. Hikawa-san, you'd certainly be much more cute." Yuki said.

Xxx

"Did you get the camera back?" Yuki said.

"Just shut up!" Kyo said. "It wasn't any use."

"Hikawa-san..." Yuki said.

'Y- yes?" Kuri said.

"It's about Hatori...If you ever meet with him again, it's best that you avoid being alone with him." Yuki said.

"Huh? Why is that?" Kuri said.

"It's just... It's not that Hatori himself is all that bad...I told you about how, a long time

ago, my true form was revealed, right? At the time, the one who covered up everyone's memories-it was Hatori. That's why I got somewhat concerned, and thought I'd better tell you now." Yuki said.

"Hikawa Kuri-san of 1-D...Hikawa Kuri-san of 1-D, please come at once to the first

floor conference lounge. Repeating..." Intercom said.

"Who, me? What could it be? Anyhow, I'll be back. Excuse me." Kuri said.

Xxx

"I apologize for having you paged. Kyo aside, with Yuki around, it didn't seem like I was going to be able to speak to you properly." Hatori said.

"_Here we're all alone, right after he warned me!"_ Kuri thought

"If I could get right to it, this is the address of the main Sohma estate. Come call on us on your next day off. There is something very important I wish to speak to you about. It goes without saying that this is off the record from Yuki and the others, and you do not have the right to refuse me. You do understand what I mean, right?" Hatori said.

"_What should I do? If I turn him down here, will my memories be covered up? T- then again, maybe there is something important he needs to talk to me about. Even Mother said not to doubt others too hastily..."_ Kuri thought.

"I understand." Kuri said.

"Nothing to worry about!" Momiji said. "I'll keep watch on you two to make sure Ha'ri doesn't do anything indecent! So come on over, Kuri!"

"Momiji-san...!" Kuri said.

"You little...!" Hatori said.

"Kuri is a girl, you know! She'll be afraid to be alone with a man. Right? Kuri, you'll come, right?" Momiji said.

"_Momiji-san... If Momiji-san were there for me, I'd be a little relieved. Hatori-san had suddenly summoned me to the main house. What's more, he said to keep it a secret from Shigure-san, Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun. I wonder, what sort of topic will be waiting for me when I get there?"_ Kuri thought.


	7. Curse

"Since long ago, whether by Akito or my father's orders, I have come to suppress anyone's memories. Even knowing that it would hurt Yuki, I erased his friends' memories too. And so...The words Akito let slip out: Your as cold as snow!" at the time... may be true." Hatori said.

"Hey! She's left us again! She's nowhere around!" Kyo said.

"If you mean Kuri-chan, she said last night during supper she was going over to a friend's house, you know?" Shigure said.

"She did?" Kyo said.

"Can't you listen decently when other people talk?" Yuki said.

"Shut up! It's her fault for hardly ever going out and stuff." Kyo said.

"Well, that just goes to show how accustomed this house has become to her, I'd say. "Wither hast the flower of the house now gone?" and all." Shigure said.

"What are you talking about?" Kyo said.

Sohma House

_It sure is big. Reminds me of our Main House. Wonder if Akito is anything like Grams. Wow that puts a weird picture in my head..."_ Kuri thought.

"Kuri!" Momiji said.

"M- Momiji!" Kuri said.

"You're right on time! It's open, so don't hesitate to come on in." Momiji said.

"Excuse the intrusion..." Kuri said.

"Come on in! Welcome to the House of Sohma!" Momiji said.

_It's big on the inside too. But nothing like our Main House. This place seems to have an aura of sadness._ Kuri thought.

"This way, this way! Ha'ri's house is a way's off. Are you scared of Ha'ri?" Momiji said.

"No, of course not..." Kuri said.

"I like him a lot! Kuri, I'm sure you'll come to like him too!" Momiji said.

"Don't be so formal, make yourself comfortable, if you would." Hatori said.

"R- right." Kuri said.

_I see a photo here. Of a woman? Is this Hatori's lover? That seems strange. He doesn't seem the type..._ Kuri thought.

"Kuri? By any chance are you not feeling well? You want Ha'ri to look at you?

He's a doctor, after all." Momiji said.

"I'm all right! No problem!" Kuri said.

"You may call me a doctor, but I am the Sohma family physician, and only see those from among our kin. And well, half of that is looking after Akito. He has a special knack for suddenly falling ill, you see." Hatori said.

"Is that so?" Kuri said. _Nothing like Grams..._

"I do not like to beat around the bush. Let me get right to my point." Hatori said.

"Okay..." Kuri said.

"There are only a few people, even among our own family, that know our secret concerning the zodiac. It is exceptional that a complete outsider such as yourself should learn of it. Ordinarily, immediate steps would be taken to conceal this from you. However, Akito has not instructed me to, and has even allowed you to live together there. Do you enjoy living in Shigure's house?" Hatori said.

"Yes I do." Kuri said.

"I would recommend that you leave. Do not have anything further to do with the Sohmas. Leave Shigure's house, and return to your own relatives. That is how it would

normally be, is it not? Shigure is the way he is, so he probably wouldn't say anything, but the House of Sohma, as it is continually possessed by spirits, is not as pleasant

as you think it to be. It is mysterious, and shady, and cursed." Hatori said.

"_Cursed...?"_ Kuri thought.

"Before you come to regret having been involved with the Sohmas, leave them." Hatori said. "You are the priestess and the sacrifice. Escape. Live your life. It's alright to live."

"Say, Ha'ri, I want to show Kuri around the gardens. That's okay, right? Let's go, Kuri!" Momiji said.

"But, um..." Kuri said.

"I'll show you to my favorite spot! This way, this way!" Momiji led her away.

"It's quiet, isn't it?"

"Yes." Kuri said.

"Today, the Sohma folks are within the inner gates to prepare for New Year's. New Year's is the one big event where everyone gathers together, so they're really busy. Know what? From the tree-lined road outside the gate to the main house over there, everyone who lives in this whole area are aIl Sohma folk!" Momiji said.

"That's incredible!" Kuri said.

"Long ago, Shi-chan and Yuki also lived here! The only people who can live here are

people like me who are of the zodiac, or those who know the secret." Momiji said. "Ha'ri, you know, can hardly see out of his left eye. Ha'ri had a girlfriend. Her name was Kana. She was Ha'ri's assistant. She was a very nice person. Even when she learned that Ha'ri was possessed by a spirit, she said she didn't care, and laughed. They were even engaged to get married. But Akito got angry. He got really mad, and said he was opposed to the marriage, and wouldn't allow it, and became unruly, and injured Ha'ri's eye. But Ha'ri didn't blame Akito. It was Kana that blamed herself. She said it was her fault for what happened to Ha'ri's eye. She went on blaming herself, until finally she became heartsick. And so... and so Ha'ri erased Kana's memories. He couldn't bear to

watch Kana falling apart, so he erased the time when the two loved each other. Kana then left. Ha'ri cried. However, he didn't blame Akito."

"Why?" Kuri said angrily.

"Because that is the curse. That's why I can understand a little bit of what Ha'ri feels. Ha'ri doesn't want to have anyone else end up like Kana did. He doesn't want you, Kuri., to be hurt the same way Kana was. Huh? Kuri? Are you alright?" Momiji said.

"That's not it...It's because Hatori-san is worrying about me when what happened to him..." Kuri slammed a fist against the wall. "I want to stop this, all of it, but my role is..."

"I'll go get something warm for us, okay? Wait here. You can go on inside." Momiji said.

"Snow..." Kuri said. "Forgive me. I shouldn't have had such an outburst."

"I'm glad you are fighting back." Hatori said.

"Have you forgotten about her, Hatori?" Kuri said.

"It's all in the past." Hatori said.

"I'm sorry..." Kuri said.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for. When I have the opportunity, I even meet and talk with Kana. But that's all. I wonder if I could have you excuse me now. I've already said too much for today." Hatori said.

"That's not at all so! Besides... I, um... still haven't had anything in that house that...

"Hatori-san...?" Kuri said.

He turned into a seahorse.

"Water! No! S- seawater!? Water!? Which one!? Hatori-san!" Kuri shouted.

Xxx

"Pardon me. Pleased to meet you. I'm Sohma Kana. Starting today, I shall work hard as your assistant, so please accept my regards. Something about all this seems strange, huh? Here we are kin and all, but we've never spoken. Still, Hatori-san, my friends said you were handsome, and you're quite popular with them." Kana said.

"This will be your desk. This is today's work. Get started on it right away-" Hatori said.

"Ah! It's snowing! I knew it would snow! Oh, yeah. May I ask you a question? When snow melts, what does it become?" Kana said.

"It becomes water, of course." Hatori said.

"Bzzt-bzzt! It becomes spring! I like spring the best." Kana said.

"_People can romanticize others to any lengths with their emotions...They can... but still, she was as spring to me. If I had at some point become the freezing snow among the dark, closed-up world of the Sohmas, then she was the fresh, vivid spring. It was nearly inevitable that we loved each other... It was the beginning of a dream. And then...she found out."_ Hatori thought.

"W- water! No! Seawater!? Which is it!? Which one!? Hatori!" Kana said.

"Let me just say that if you threw a real sea horse into the tub, it would probably die." Hatori said.

"I was afraid of that. I was so shaken up, I couldn't think! However, now I finally know the reason- I wondered why it was you would never hold me. Of course, you were afraid, huh? You didn't want to be found out. You keep your distance from strangers, and even more so from the one you love. But don't be afraid. Don't reject me. I'm glad to have met you, Hatori. I'm happy to have fallen in love with you, Hatori. I want to be at your side." Kana said.

"_Tears came forth. For the first time in my life, I felt as if I had been allowed something-as if I had been saved from something. I could not stop the tears-they were like frozen snow being melted by the breath of spring. I was in a dream... I laughed, feeling as if dozens of years of happiness had been compressed down to one moment." _Hatori thought.

"We wish to be married." Hatori said.

"It was the end of the dream." Hatori thought.

"No! I will not allow you to marry! I will not allow it!" Akito said.

"Hatori, what's wrong?" Kana said. "Hatori..."

"This is your fault! If Hatori loses sight in his eyes, it's your fault!" Akito said. "It's your fault!"

"Akito!... Hatori!" Kana said.

"Can you lift the Sohma curse? Can you!?" Akito said.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Kana said.

"You can't even lift the curse! We don't need the likes of you! We do not need the likes of you! It's your fault! It's your fault! It's your fault!" Akito said.

"No matter what I said, no matter what I did, she just broke down crying. And then, she fell ill..." Hatori thought.

"It's especially at times like this that your concealing technique comes in useful, isn't it?

Her memory ought to be erased. Up to now, you would do it in a flash, wouldn't you? Right now, it's her memories with you, her feelings for you, that are making her suffer.

You're the only one who can save her from that suffering. It is your final duty, Hatori. In truth she wants to be released. She wants to forget." Akito said.

"We...would have been better off never meeting." Kana said.

"Even if it would harm someone, or make someone cry, I had no choice but to erase the memories of anyone, if I was ordered to. How could I have known that by my hand, the person most dear to me would come to have the memories most dear to her erased?

_This is retribution."_ Hatori thought.

"Thank you, Kana. Everything is all right now. There's nothing to be troubled over any more. I hope that some day, you meet someone who will make you happy. All I can do is pray you will." Hatori said.

"Hatori...Forgive me... I wasn't able to protect you... Forgive me..." Kana said.

"I'm the one who should apologize. I'm the one who was unable to protect you. I will go on living the rest of my life in unmelting snow, so that the dream we had together will never melt away." Hatori thought.

"Sorry to be so much trouble. What I was able to learn from you, Hatori-san, will be my pride as a doctor. Though I'm still in the making..." Kana said.

Xxx

"I- I didn't look! Um... I wasn't sure what I should do, but first I moved you up into the room and laid you down there, but I covered you with my dirty coat. And then I..." Kuri said.

"Did you see it?" Hatori said.

"No! You see, I..." Kuri said.

"My zodiac form..." Hatori said.

"Yes. It was most adorable, and my amazement was beyond belief. At any rate, I am relieved that you are all right." Kuri said.

"_And here, for some time, I haven't had any dreams... Is it because of this snow?" _Hatori thought.

"When snow melts, what do you think it becomes?" Hatori asked.

"Let's see... It becomes spring, right? Right now, no matter how cold it is, spring will come again." Kuri said.

"Curious, isn't it? The snow is certain to melt. It's certain to..." Hatori said.

"I like spring best of all!" Kuri said.

"Aren't you cold? Take this." Hatori said. "While I'm at it, shall I go get something warm for you?"

"Something warm? Is this déjà vu?" Shigure said. "Ah! There they are, there they are!"

"Shigure-san!" Kuri said.

"I've been looking for you!" Shigure said. "I found a little lost bunny."

"Momiji-san!" Kuri said.

"It's not déjà vu, you have drinks!" Shigure said.

"Thanks for waiting, Kuri!" Momiji said.

"Ha-san!" Shigure said.

"What have you come for?" Hatori said.

"Here you go, Kuri!" Momiji said.

"Thank you very much!" Kuri said.

"I thought that maybe you were scaring Kuri. It's my artist's intuition you know." Shigure said.

"You're a liar. You just came to see the New Year's preparations, right?" Hatori said.

"Despite how it looks, those two have been friends since childhood." Momiji said.

"Oh, right, right. Kuri-chan, did you ask Ha-san what year he was?" Shigure said.

"Shigure, I'll spread stories of the embarrassing things you did from the time you were four throughout the publishing world." Hatori said.

"Understood. I won't say anything else." Shigure said.

"She'll find out soon enough anyways." Momiji said.

"Momiji!" Hatori said.

"I don't think it's something to get all that embarrassed over." Momiji said.

"It's so warm!" Kuri said.

"Today must have been troublesome, huh?" Shigure said. "Still, Hatori isn't

a bad guy, after all."

"That's right! He was a very kind gentleman!" Kuri said.

"_Could that just now have been...?"_ Kuri thought.

"Kuri-chan, if we get separated, you'll get lost too!" Shigure said.

"Shigure-san, the curse...What is the curse?" Kuri said. "Is there anything I shouldn't be doing?"

"It's all right. If you'll just be yourself, that's enough!" Shigure said.

"_It's been a strange day, where it seems like I learned a lot, but then seems as though I haven't really learned a thing."_ Kuri thought.

"I'm home! I'm home now! I'm sorry for being so late..." Kuri said.

"That'll do it, all right. The Kotatsu table is effective for putting even an ogre to sleep, isn't it?" Shigure said.

"It sure is." Kuri said.

"It'd be dangerous to wake them now. How about we leave them alone a bit longer?" Shigure said.

"_In any case...Yes, in any case...The feelings you wish to hold dear will not change. All the days I live in this house...are dear to me... dear to me.."_ Kuri thought.


	8. New Years

"December this year has really been passing quickly. Today is the last day of the year, the day we clean house." Kuri thought.

"For crying out loud, you are so useless." Yuki said.

"You're the last person I need to say that." Kyo said.

"What!? You want to fight it out!?" Yuki said.

"Stop goofing around, there!" Reiko said.

"You shut up, you dirty bitch!" Kyo said.

"Is that any way to talk to talk to me after I came here to help out? Huh?" Reiko said.

"Sorry about that, Hikawa-san." Yuki said.

"It's all right! Something like this can be fixed right away." Kuri said. "You're all working so hard."

"What should we include in the New Year's soba noodles, Reiko-chan?" Kuri said.

"Let's see... onions and fish sausage...and bean sprouts...and tempura..." Reiko said.

"H- hold on...! H- hold it, it's tipping over! It's going to fall!" Kuri said.

"Ah, good grief, they smashed up the house again." Shigure said.

"It's your fault for not holding on tight enough, you stupid rat!" Kyo said.

"Don't go blaming others when you can't even see your own faults, you stupid cat!" Yuki said.

"Um, are you both unhurt?" Kuri said.

"What did you say!?" Kyo said.

"I said it's your fault." Yuki said.

"You wanna fight!?" Kyo said.

"Why is it just me!?" Yuki said.

"Hurry and start cleaning it up, already!" Shigure said.

"Sensei!" Mitsuru said.

"We're finally finished!" Kuri said.

"Sensei! Sensei! Sensei! Sensei! Why, you imbecile!" Mitsuru said.

"What did I do!?" Shigure said. "What are you doing!?"

"500 pages, here! 500 pages! Right now, Sensei, you don't have time to be hungry!" Mitsuru said.

"I'll write them, to be sure! I'll write them right now! But before I do, there's just one thing. Mi-chan, would you make like a choo-choo for me?" Shigure said. "Once I see that, I should be able to write smoothly."

"Is that a fact?" Mitsuru said.

"Really! Are you helping out, or just getting in the way?" Reiko said.

"You're the last person I need to say that." Kyo said.

"Kuri, go on ahead and do the shopping." Mana said.

"Yes, indeed!" Kuri said.

"Shopping? Great, great!" Reiko said. If you need someone to carry things for you, I'll go!"

"Kuri-chan, I'm sorry. A situation has come up, and I can no longer go. Yes, have someone else go with you instead." Shigure said.

"Your hands! Your hands! You're moving your hands! You're "moving fingers!"" Mitsuru said.

"For some reason, with you taking a stance behind me like that-how should I say it... those things that come to me aren't coming to me, And the pen that makes progress is not progressing...Whether it comes to you or not whether you're making progress or not-we're well past that kind of level! I shall go on a journey, in search of silence." Shigure said.

"Understood! And you had better not run away!" Mitsuru said.

"This is your last chance to see the old year out!" Kuri thought.

"Hikawa-san, what are you going to make?" Yuki said.

"New Year's cakes!" Kuri said.

"New Year's cakes?" Yuki said.

"I just hope they agree with everyone's tastes." Kuri said.

"We'll be going back to the main Sohma house, from today. It's our custom to spend New Year's at the main house every year." Yuki said. "That's right... To us, it was such an obvious matter, so I completely forgot to mention it."

"Sohma-kun! Watch out!" Kuri said.

"Sorry about this, Hikawa-san. Here I came to carry your things." Yuki said.

"Oh, no. It's entirely all right." Kuri said.

"Sensei! Sensei? Sensei! Sensei!" Mitsuru said.

"Oh, Mi-chan, would you hand me that newspaper?" Shigure said.

"Material, right? You've finally set your mind to it!" Mitsuru said.

"Of course I have. I have to get ready for New Year's too, you know." Shigure said.

"Give me back my kite!" Reiko said.

"I won't hand it over until you're done!" Kyo said.

"No way-no way will I hand it over!" Reiko said.

"Not even should I die will I hand it over!" Kyo said.

"S- Sensei...!" Mitsuru said.

"Hey there, Mi-chan, hurry up and come on in. You'll wear yourself out." Shigure said. "I'm full, I'm full! Now I can spend the rest of the year with peace of mind!

"You can say that once you've completed your manuscript, if you please!" Mitsuru said.

"Still, the soba was delicious, huh?" Shigure said.

"Now listen to me, Sensei! The situation is critical! Considering the position you're in right now, carefree things like New Year's and soba noodles are just-" Mitsuru said.

"I'd like to eat it every day, but my nails, you know..." Shigure said.

"Nails?" Mitsuru said.

"Soba is something that if you eat too much of it, your nails begin to stink, after all." Shigure said.

XXX

"Hey...The writer said to give this to you." Reiko said to Mitsuru.

"For Mi-chan-The truth is, I had long since finished this!-Shigure"

"If it was done, then why didn't he say it was done?" Mitsuru said.

"Oh, New Year's cakes. They look delicious." Mana said.

"You think so?" Kuri said.

"But, there aren't very many, huh? Considering the four of you?" Mana said.

"Those are just for me." Kuri said. "Sohma-kun and the others are going to go back to their main house."

"Okay, it's about time we left. Both of you, get ready." Shigure said. "Yuki-kun? Kyo-kun?"

"I'm not going back." Both said.

"Listen to this, Kuri-chan. They're both saying they're not going back to the Sohmas." Shigure said.

"You're not going back?" Kuri said.

"You think someone who just left the house four months ago would willingly go back there just because it's New Year's? If I were to attend their banquet, there'd be no meaning to my leaving home, you see?" Yuki said.

"Why are you doing this all of a sudden? You've attended every other year, haven't you?" Kyo said.

"New Year's at the Sohma's, you see, is the one great event where the whole clan gets together to celebrate." Shigure said.

"The whole clan?" Kuri said.

"It's a feat just to exchange greetings at the beginning of the year, you know. However, the main event would have to be the banquet just for the zodiac." Shigure said.

"Banquet?" Kuri said.

"It's the function which is the most important part of the Sohma New Year's. It's a banquet which only those possessed by the zodiac can attend. The zodiac member of the new year performs a dance. This year it will be Momiji. It was so pretty, you know- the dance Yuki-kun did three years ago." Shigure said.

"I would like to have seen that!" Kuri said.

"Don't go saying anything uncalled-for!" Yuki said.

"Okay." Shigure said.

"Still, still, it's so fantastic! A banquet-it's really just like in the fable!" Kuri said.

"It doesn't matter to me. The Cat can't attend the banquet of the zodiac, after all." Kyo said.

"But, why not?" Kuri said.

"There's been a rule since long ago that the Cat is not allowed." Shigure said.

"And well, that would go along with the fable as well. How awful..." Kuri said.

"It's really nothing you should be making that face over. It's not like I'm not going back

because I can't go to the banquet." Kyo said

"It's because if he does go back, he'll face being beaten half to death by an overexcited Kagura!" Shigure said.

"Don't tell her that!" Kyo said.

"In any case, once we go back to the main house, we'll have to stay through the first

three days of the New Year, right? During that time, it will leave Hikawa-san all alone in this house." Yuki said. "Are you just now realizing that, you stupid cat?"

"Shut up! Don't call me stupid!" Kyo said.

"Why is it wrong to call someone stupid, stupid?" Yuki said.

"Um, both of you, thank you very much for thinking so kindly of me. Somehow, just because of that, my heart is full. I'm so happy! But, since this is your special New Year's, please go enjoy yourselves. You'll see your parents for the first time in a while too, right?I'm sure they are waiting for the two of you to come back. It'll be fine! Please let me watch over the house! I'll be sure to- Aah! The bathwater! I left it running!" Kuri said.

"We really have left it to you, Kuri-chan." Shigure said.

"Okay, then. I'll go back." Yuki said.

"Guess I've got no choice." Kyo said.

"When she says it...the way she does, and all..." Yuki said.

"Please watch out for the crowds." Kuri said.

"It'll be fine. There'll only be a few people out now." Shigure said.

"Hikawa-san, you be careful to lock the doors, too, okay?" Yuki said.

"Right. Come back soon!" Kuri said.

"Before, she used to leave the window in her room open." Kyo said.

"Don't tell me you went in there!" Yuki said.

"Would I do that!? I saw it from outside!" Kyo said.

"Hikawa-san is so careless. This morning, she fell on the stairs again." Yuki said.

"She even runs into walls that aren't even moving." Kyo said.

"She's definitely the type to get mochi caught in her throat." Yuki said.

"Don't even joke about that." Kyo said.

"You guys... Stop talking as if you were housewives with your own children. I understand that you are concerned for Kuri-chan but you've already decided to go back, after all." Shigure said.

"I- I'm not particularly concerned about her!" Kyo said.

"That's ridiculous! Let's get going!" Yuki said.

"Now that I think about it, there was an article in the evening edition about an incident of

burglary in the neighborhood." Shigure said. "The culprit hasn't been caught yet, they said.

That's no good! She's just foolish enough that she would invite the burglar in through the front door! Yuki thought.

She'd offer him a sitting cushion, and even tea! On top of that, she'd probably ask the burglar his life's story...Kyo thought.

"You know, both of you, if you just stand there...you'll get run into." Mana said.

"O- oh, if it isn't Mana-chan!" Shigure said.

Why can't she make her appearances more normally!? Kyo said.

I wonder where she bought that cloak. Yuki said.

"What's the matter? Did you forget something?" Shigure said.

"Yes. Something." Mana said.

"If you're looking for Kuri-Chan she's back at the house." Shigure said. "We were just on our way back to our parents' house."

"I see. Then this year, she really will be alone. Up until now, she always spent New Year's with her mother. I told her I would stay with her, but she smiled and told me

to please be with my family. But what about Kuri-Chan? How will she feel, spending New Year's Eve with only memories of how she used to spend it with her mother? How will she feel, listening to the same New Year's bells tolling as she listened to with her mother?" Mana said.

How did she feel, back then...as she saw us off? Both thought.

"Is Kuri-chan really indifferent about that? Is she really all right with that?" Mana said.

Right now, how does she feel...in that house...? Both thought.

"What are you doing?" Both said.

"I saw it." Mana said.

"What is it with you!? Akito will get all upset again!" Kyo said.

"As he was getting up, Sohma Kyo's head..." Mana said.

"And what about you!? Your beloved Kagura is waiting for you!" Yuki said.

"...collided with Sohma Yuki's cheek-parenthetically, a little lower-as he was about to move forward. This concludes my commentary." Mana said.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'd stick a ribbon on that girl and give her over to you!" Kyo said.

"No thanks!" Yuki said.

"Hey, hey, you guys! Where are you going?" Shigure said.

"I'm going home!" Both said.

"So then, Mana-chan, by any chance, did you show up just to convince them to do that?" Shigure said.

"That didn't matter to me. I wanted to do something for Kuri-chan. That's all. May you have good vibes in the coming year." Mana said.

"You can't take her too lightly." Shigure said.

Why? Why didn't I realize? I lost sight of it, and didn't realize. All the time, she...she smiles so delightfully, that's why. It takes just the littlest thing to make her smile so happily. But still...Saying she doesn't mind being alone-that she's all right...There isn't a person alive who is like that! Both thought.

"Y- you startled me. What on earth...? Oh, no! You see, that's just-how shall I say this?Oh, dear! During things like New Year's, you know, they say that people are moved, and..." Kuri thought.

Thank goodness. If we had kept going...Both thought.

"I was listening to some enka folk songs, when the part of my heart that is Japanese..." Kuri said.

If we had kept going without realizing...We nearly left her here to cry by herself. Kuri thought.

"A- are you all right!?" Kuri said.

"We have to... watch the first sunrise..." Yuki said.

"Before that... I want to have some more New Year's soba noodles...!" Kyo said.

"I'm home." Yuki said.

"I'm home." Kyo said.

Xxx

"Shi-chan!" Momiji said.

"Hey there, Momiji!" Shigure said.

"Huh? Where are Yuki and Kyo?" Momiji said.

"They made their choice. It isn't that they ran away. Well then, I'm looking forward to your dance." Shigure said.

"Akito-san...They aren't coming-Yuki-kun and him." Shigure said.

"Not coming?" Akito said.

"Yeah... How can I say this? Oh well, I'll just say it straight out. They're playing hooky." Shigure said.

Xxx

"What about Mana-chan?" Kuri said.

"Mm-hmm, we met her on the way." Yuki said.

"Is that right?" Kuri said.

Mana-chan, you'll be my first phone call of the year! Kuri thought.

I'll be waiting...Mana thought.

"Um... but are you sure this is okay on the part of the Sohmas?" Kuri said. "While you're here entertaining only me, are you not putting them out?"

"It's no problem." Both said.

"We'll still go and exchange our greetings during the first three days." Yuki said.

"Probably..." Both said.

"Okay..." Kuri said.

"Right about now, the banquet is probably in full swing." Yuki said.

"Even so..." Kuri said.

I feel strangely invigorated. I don't feel guilty of anything...In the end...I thought many things-...but the truth is... Both thought.

"Look at that! The sun is coming up! Have you decided what to wish for?" Kuri said.

"I'm all set!"

The truth is...perhaps I just wanted to...meet the New Year together with her. Both thought.

"This is the year I defeat that damn rat for sure!" Kyo said.

"Yes, yes, it would be nice if that came true." Yuki said.

And so, this is how we greeted the new year. Together with Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun, the three of us seeing the first sunrise was really beautiful and moving. Kuri thought.


	9. First Love

"Hey, look, look! That guy is drop-dead handsome!" Girl said.

"He sure is! But what do you suppose is up with him?" Girl said. "I wonder if he doesn't know his way around."

"Something about him makes me think he frequents the clubs. Let's go call out to him Who knows, maybe he'll have some fun with us." Girl said.

Hatsuharu got on a bike and rode off.

Xxx

Winter break is now over, and third term has started.

"Don't think you're going to be able to keep that arrogant face forever! Someday, I'm going to make that mouth of yours say "I'm sorry!"" Kyo said.

"I'm sorry." Yuki said.

"No! Why you, aren't you embarrassed to act like that!?" Kyo said.

"It's more embarrassing for you to be shouting out in front of the store." Yuki said.

"Fine then, you girly-boy! Let's take it outside!" Kyo said.

"We already are outside, right, you stupid cat?" Yuki said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kuri said.

"Hey there, Hikawa-san. We appreciate your efforts." Yuki said.

"U- um..." Kuri said.

And so, these two are getting along as poorly as usual.

"Why should I have to go out shoulder-to-shoulder with you in the first place!?" Kyo said.

As it happens, the wish I made this year at New Years'...

"So don't come." Yuki said.

...was so that the two of them would get along better. It would appear that it didn't have much of an effect.

"You are really getting on my nerves, already!" Yuki said.

"So, go ahead and try to force me to shut up, you girly-boy-" Kyo said.

Yuki put leeks in his mouth.

"Kyo-kun!" Kuri said.

"That should get him to behave himself for a little bit." Yuki said.

"Hey! The tub is available. Yuki-kun, how about getting in?" Shigure said.

"Uh-huh. I'm going to do without today." Yuki said.

"Oh, you're kidding! You're not going in? How dirty!" Shigure said.

_Just once, I'd like to hang him from the roof._ Yuki thought.

"Sohma-kun, is something the matter?" Kuri said.

"Y- yeah. I think I'm getting a bit of a cold." Yuki said.

"That's terrible!" Kuri said. "You have a bit of a fever. When you first start coming down with a cold is when it's most critical. Take some medicine, and get to bed early."

"Medicine... medicine..." Shigure said.

"You should stay home from school tomorrow..." Kuri said.

"It's all right. I don't need to go that far." Yuki said.

"But tomorrow we have the endurance run." Kuri said.

"Oh, so they're having that? It sure must be tough on you youngsters in the middle of all this cold." Shigure said.

"E- endurance run, you say!?" Kyo said.

"Yes. Didn't you know?" Kuri said.

"The endurance run... a marathon...something where a lot of people run. In other words... A contest! All right! Tomorrow, I'll clearly show you who's the fastest!" Kyo said.

"Um, but Sohma-kun is coming down with a cold..." Kuri said.

"Eat some food, take a bath, and get some sleep, and you'll recover! Don't you run away!" Kyo said.

"But speaking seriously, now, when our bodies get weakened, we transform, and so you must not overdo it." Shigure said.

"Mm-hmm." Yuki said.

I'm worried. I very much would like for him to take tomorrow off.

Xxx

"Sohma-kun, how are you feeling?" Kuri said.

"It's okay. I think I'll be able to get by. And besides, if I stayed home or anything, he's going to get annoying again." Yuki said. "Come to mention it, I haven't seen Reiko-chan around."

"She said she's skipping. Mana-chan is here." Kuri said.

"The girls will be the first to start. Gather at the starting point at the school gate." Teacher said.

"Well then, I'll be going, okay?" Kuri said.

"Mm-hmm." Yuki said.

"Mana-chan, let's work hard today, and make up for Reiko-chan's part!" Kuri said.

"Sure. Running isn't something I'm good at, but I will try my hardest." Mana said.

"Now then, on your marks... get set..." Teacher said.

"Mana-chan! What's the matter!?" Kuri said.

"Kuri-chan, I can't run any farther." Mana said. "Now, I can only go on walking.

Don't worry over me. I will be surely walking behind you...walking..."

"Mana-chan...!" Kuri said.

"Walk, crawl, I don't care, for now, just start, Mana." Teacher said.

I wonder if Mana-chan is all right. It's just about time the boys were starting. I wonder if Sohma-kun is really okay. What's that? White hair! Someone elderly?

"What's the matter!?" Kuri said.

I- it's someone very young!

"F- forgive me! You hair is so completely white, I thought that someone elderly had fallen down! Please, excuse my misunderstanding!" Kuri said.

"Say, do you know of the house named Sohma?" Hatsuharu said.

Xxx

"I'll win! I'm going to win over Yuki!" Kyo said.

"Shut up." Yuki said.

"Those two... are incredibly fast..." Boy said.

"It's not even... a hundred-meter race..." Boy said.

"In some sense, that's stupid." Boy said.

Xxx

"Sohma? Then...by any chance, are you of the House of Sohma?" Kuri said.

"That's right. Do you know it?" Hatsuharu said.

"Y- yes! Um, pleased to meet you! I am Hikawa..." Kuri said.

"He's coming." Hatsuharu said.

"Uh...?" Kuri said.

"He's coming running." Hatsuharu said.

If he's a Sohma gentleman, then it's probable...that this person must also be of the zodiac!

"Um, what are you...?" Kuri said.

"I got him." Hatsuharu pulled a chord and Kyo tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Are you okay, Kyo-kun!?" Kuri said.

"Huh?" Kyo said.

"Kyo-kun!" Kuri said.

"Hikawa-san?" Yuki said.

"What the hell are you doing, you little punk!? Just at the moment when I had finally pulled away from Yuki...!" Kyo said.

"If I hadn't done that, you wouldn't have stopped for me, right?" Hatsuharu said.

"Haru?" Yuki said.

"This behavior is terribly dangerous. Anyone besides Kyo would not come away with just a scratch, so by no means should you try to imitate this." Hatsuharu said.

"Don't you do it either!" Yuki and Kyo said.

"Hey, are you listening to me!?" Kyo said.

"This time it's Haru, huh? They just keep coming to see us, one after another. Aren't you in school?" Yuki said.

"Yeah. I set out on Sunday with that intention, but before I knew it, I had gotten onto a route I didn't know, and once I realized it, three days had gone by." Hatsuharu said.

"Just be candid and say you got lost." Yuki and Kyo said.

"As always, he's got no sense of direction, huh?" Yuki said.

"That's a pretty grand way of getting lost." Kuri said.

'And in short, he hasn't had a bath in three whole days. That's nasty." Kyo said.

"Um, right now, shouldn't we change locations?" Kuri said.

"Mm-hmm, you're right." Hatsuharu said.

"Oh, he's Sohma Hatsuharu. He's in his third year of middle school, one year behind us.

Haru, this here is Hikawa Kuri-san." Yuki said.

"Oh, is that so? It is a pleasure to meet you." Hatsuharu said.

"Not at all! The pleasure is mine!" Kuri said.

Hatsuharu-san has such good manners, and is more grown-up than you usually see in third-year middle-schoolers.

"So, what did you come here for?" Kyo said.

"To fight." Hatsuharu said. "I was planning to challenge you at New Years', but you skipped the banquet, right? That's why I've come to you. Come on, let's do it."

"J- just a minute! I'm in the middle of another important match right now!" Kyo said.

"I've already spent three days coming to get you." Hatsuharu said.

"That's just because you're the one who got lost, you know!" Kyo said.

It seems the talk has taken another direction...

"Never mind, let's just go!" Hatsuharu said.

"Once we get home, I'll face you as much as you want." Kyo said.

"No way." Hatsuharu said.

"This could turn a little bad." Yuki said.

"Huh?" Kuri said.

"Hey, Kyo, how about going ahead and doing as Haru says?" Yuki said.

"I said no, and I meant it! Now, go on home! Right now I'm busy-" Kyo said.

"Stop your... grumbling and moaning!" Hatsuharu said.

"Too late." Yuki said.

"If you were a man, you'd take on any fight, you little kitty-chan! And now...you can go to hell!" Hatsuharu said.

"Why, you little brat! What have you got against me to bother me like this!?" Kyo said.

"He's gone and done a fine job of calling out Black Haru." Yuki said.

"B- B- B...?" Kuri said.

"Haru is a pretty easy-going guy, but once he snaps, he's uncontrollable. Among our family, we call that "Black Haru." Yuki said.

"A- ah... S- so, you mean to say he's the same type of person as Kagura?" Kuri said.

"No...He's even more ill-tempered than Kagura." Yuki said.

"Don't you just stand here watching, Yuki. Today's the day when you're mine!" Hatsuharu said.

"What are you going to do once you have me?" Yuki said.

"C'mon, get up Kyo!" Hatsuharu said.

"I already am up! Where is it that you went!?" Kyo said.

"Fight...! Let's fight!" Hatsuharu said.

"Hikawa-san, this looks like it may be a while." Yuki said.

"My fight with Yuki comes first!" Kyo said.

"It's okay if you go on ahead." Yuki said.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Hatsuharu said.

"But..." Kuri said.

"Don't you be ridiculous!" Kyo said.

"Kyo, why you...! When did you get to be such a gutless pansy?" Hatsuharu said.

"You know, when you go Black, you get seriously malicious!" Kyo said.

"You smart-ass! If you gripe any more, I'm going to take the young lady too!" Hatsuharu said.

"Huh? What about her?" Kyo said.

"I'm gonna do this, and I'm gonna do that, and on top of it all, I'm even gonna do that!" Hatsuharu said.

What are you talking about, you jerk? You've forgotten that you owe me for when you were a kid, and you'd get lost on the way to the bathroom, so I would take you. When you go Black, you lose any trace of charm, you know. Who was it that drew you out? Okay, it was me...But when you say you'll do this and do that, what do you mean? I don't understand, why would you take the girl away? She has nothing to do with this, right? That's right, she has nothing to do with this, nothing to do with this at all. Girls have nothing to do with a man's fight! Nothing to do with it... Kyo thought.

"For some reason, you disgust me! You dirty brat, I'll take you down! Come at me any way you want!" Kyo said.

"You should have just come at me like that from the start, you coward!" Hatsuharu said.

"Hikawa-san, this really does look like it's going to take a while." Yuki said.

"Keep talking, you!" Kyo said.

"You can go." Yuki said.

"I'm gonna make your back teeth rattle!" Kyo said.

"B- but shouldn't we stop them?" Kuri said.

"Hey, Mana-san!" Boy said. "You could run a little bit!"

"No." Mana said.

"Come on, what's the matter!? Come hit me!" Hatsuharu said.

"Shut up! Don't you realize I've seen through all your tricks!?" Kyo said.

"Don't you sass me!" Hatsuharu said.

"U- um..." Kuri said.

"Leave them alone, Hikawa-san. It's best to let them go at it as much as they want to. And besides, there's no way I'm about to bring myself between them and be showered in their sparks. Not over my dead body." Yuki said.

_Still, I had found the Hatsuharu-san who I had just met earlier to be quite a tranquil gentleman._ Kuri thought.

"What kind of punch is that!? It's too light to have any effect at all!" Kyo said.

_To think that there are people who could change like that once they snap...It sure seems the Sohma family is filled with people who are hard to deal with. _Kuri thought.

"Come hit me some more, you jackass!" Hatsuharu said.

"Don't get too carried away! You're slow as a turtle, compared to Yuki!" Kyo said.

"Well then, what's the deal with you not being able to beat Yuki, when he took up martial arts after we did!? You even went through training! How revolting! You're even worse than a turtle! You're a tortoise! An amoeba!" Hatsuharu said.

"I am seriously going to send you to hell!" Kyo said.

"That's nonsense." Yuki said.

"Still, it seems... Kyo-kun is pretty strong." Kuri said.

"Ah, yeah, against Haru, Kyo probably is stronger. In any case, they are definitely fighting fools. Long ago, the two of them both enjoyed studying... the martial arts..." Yuki choked and coughed.

"Sohma-kun? Sohma-kun!? Sohma-kun!" Kuri clutched him.

"Yuki! Is it an attack?" Hatsuharu said.

"His bronchial tubes?" Kuri said.

"You have a terrible fever, don't you? You've got to be more careful when you've caught a cold, you know? For now, just lie here. Go contact the main house right away." Hatsuharu said.

Yuki clung to Hatsuharu.

"Sohma-kun!" Kuri said.

_He's having trouble...He's having a lot of trouble. I should have insisted on having him take the day off! _Kuri thought.

"You don't want the main house involved, huh? Can we put our fight on hold momentarily, Kyo?" Hatsuharu said.

"Yeah." Kyo said.

"Well then, shall we go to Shigure-sensei's house?" Hatsuharu said.

"Of all the... Does this mean the endurance run is on hold too? What a waste, now that's ruined too." Kyo said.

"We could take him by taxi..." Kuri said.

"That's no good, if Yuki were to transform, it would be a pain." Hatsuharu said.

"I'll go together with him! I'll do anything!" Kuri said.

"I know. You're pretty cute. I can have you work together with me. I'm just saying that as long as I have to hug someone, they may as well be cute." Hatsuharu hugged her and transformed into a cow. "Hold on to the back of my neck, so I don't change back. It'll be easier on Yuki to carry him this way."

"It's here. It's finally here. Now I can say for sure. Royal, straight, flush!" Mana said.

"What, seriously!? How come you get nothing but the good cards!?" Boy said.

"You guys, if you're not going to run, go home." Teacher said.

"So, you came all the way home in that form, then?" Shigure said.

"It's nothing to laugh at!" Kyo said.

"He's sleeping soundly. Looks like he got off with just a slight attack. He still has a fever,

but he'll be all right." Shigure said.

"Thank goodness!" Kuri said.

"Sorry about that, Kuri-Chan. You can still go back to school now." Shigure said.

"No! School is important, but I don't want to go if I have to leave him here sick. I'm sure Mother would say so too. B- besides, colds are dreadful. You must not take them lightly." Kuri said.

"Well then, shall I go to the school and get your things?" Shigure said.

"N- no, you needn't go to the trouble..." Kuri said.

"It's okay, it's okay don't worry about it." Shigure said. "Kyo-kun, put in a call to Ha-san."

"Huh? Why should I have to do that!?" Kyo said.

"Ha-san is on edge lately from being overworked, so watch yourself. Seems the whole family is coming down with influenza." Shigure said.

"I'll call him. Where's the phone again?" Hatsuharu said.

"Don't go walking around naked! It's disgraceful!" Kyo said.

"Well, I'm off. Take care of Yuki-kun, okay?" Shigure said.

"Yes, I appreciate you're doing this." Kuri said.

_He's so cheerful...Shigure-san really is filled with consideration._ Kuri thought_._

_High school girls, high school girls, high school girls, openly calling to me...! _Shigure thought.

"Mm-hmm, understood. Thanks in advance." Hatsuharu said.

"What did Hatori say?" Kyo said.

"For some reason, he was angry at me. It's a mystery." Hatsuharu said.

"That's what happens when you go missing for three days." Kyo said. "So, what do we do? Looks like that damn Yuki has settled down and all. Should we continue our fight?"

"Ah, no, that's okay." Hatsuharu said. "Kyo, you really are stronger. I'll just have to discipline myself more."

"Hold on, you brat! You can't just go getting people all wound up, and then break it off

when you feel like it!" Kyo said. "You've gone and turned back into "White Haru" before anyone realized it!"

"So you're not Black-san any longer, then?" Kuri said.

"Ah, yeah..." Hatsuharu said.

"It's just... now, you seem like a completely different person." Kuri said. "How's Yuki?"

"He is sleeping." Hatsuharu said. "Don't go attacking him in his sleep, Kyo."

"Would I do that, you moron!?" Kyo said. "What meaning would there be in me

winning using a cheap trick like that!? I will obtain my victory by facing him fair and square! This is repulsive! I'm going back to school!"

"Yuki and Kyo, do they come to blows every day?" Hatsuharu said.

"No. They do argue every day, though." Kuri said.

"Oh? That means they're getting along quite a bit better. Before, their relationship was so clouded." Hatsuharu said.

"Clouded?" Kuri said.

"It sure was. Both of them have changed a little bit. Before, they were more on edge, with this aura that said "don't come near" about them, but it feels like that has died down

It could be because you're here at their sides." Hatsuharu said.

"I- it couldn't be, I'm not doing anything so great!" Kuri said.

"I haven't seen how everything has gone, so I don't have any proof, but for the time being, as long as things are changing in the right direction, that's good enough, isn't it?Especially Yuki...Yuki was my first love, after all. I do like Kyo too, but Yuki is someone special to me. When we were kids, I hated his guts, though." Hatsuharu said.

"And why was that...?" Kuri said.

"Because he's the Rat. It's in the fable, right? How the Rat rode on the Ox's back to the banquet? Because of that, I was unconsciously hostile towards him. What's more...the Ox was a fool and an idiot to let himself be used like that or so all the adults around me would say when I was a kid, and laugh at me. Of course, those adults were probably only doing so half-jokingly, but I felt as though every day, I was myself getting laughed at for being stupid. And because I was laughed at, I became depraved, a child who blamed everything on the Rat, and lost my temper easily. My "Black" personality developed then too. Not even my parents could handle me, so they had me begin learning the martial arts to let me vent my stress. But I wasn't able to vent. I enjoyed the martial arts themselves, but it still remained that I was being laughed at a lot. And then one day...I happened to bump into Yuki. The truth is, up until then, I'd never even exchanged words with him. We didn't ever see each other, except for at New Year's. I just popped off,

and unloaded everything I had saved up inside on him. After that, the frequency of

me losing my temper dropped. Yuki had let me say what had been stored up in my heart most. He had freed me from the yoke that was about my heart. I was astounded. He was completely different from the Yuki that I had imagined he was. It was true. I had labeled Yuki as being the mean Rat. I'm glad I saw Yuki that day. Otherwise, even now, I would be mistaken about him, and hate him. Then I really would be a fool." Hatsuharu said.

"That's a wonderful story." Kuri said.

"I was surprised today, too-seeing Yuki next to you, smiling quietly. He never smiled like that when he was at the main house. That's why I was thinking, maybe you had softened up Yuki's heart somewhat." Hatsuharu said.

"Oh, no! You see, um, I'm not capable of doing anything so great..." Kuri said.

"Well, let's find out." Hatsuharu said whispering something in her ear.

"Huh? Hikawa-san?" Yuki said.

"Are you coming around?" Kuri said.

"That's right! I was... I'm sorry to have put you out..." Yuki said.

"Please, lay down." Kuri said.

"How... did I get back home?" Yuki said.

"Hatsuharu-san was good enough to turn into an ox for you." Kuri said.

"Thanks. That must have been a sight." Yuki said.

"Mm-hmm. While you were asleep, Yuki, I told Hikawa-san everything about why I like you." Hatsuharu said.

"And why would you tell her about that, of all things? What are we to do if Hikawa-san were to take was you seriously?" Yuki said.

"It is a serious story." Hatsuharu said.

"It was a very wonderful story, Yuki...kun." Kuri said.

"That's okay, you don't have to pay any attention to Haru..." Yuki paused, then blushed and transformed.

"Hatsuharu-san, it won't work coming from me after all." Kuri said.

And so, the stormy endurance run ended safely. And then, that evening, everyone came to be stricken with colds.

You see, if you go out playing Old Maid in this cold air, you're bound to catch cold.


	10. Valentines

"Huh? Only one. That's strange. I thought we'd see more, given that it's the Prince-sama's shoe locker." Reiko said.

"What is it you wanted to see so badly?" Kuri said.

"It always happens in manga, you know...That thing where the chocolate just comes pouring out.' Reiko said.

"I really don't think anything like that could happen." Kuri said.

"I get it. This is probably the result of actions similar to that of the cuckoo chick." Mana said.

"Cuckoo?" Kuri said.

"Just like the cuckoo chick pushes the shrike's eggs out of their nests, the girls have thrown out the chocolate that was already here, so that their own chocolate would stand out. The proof is in that garbage can." Mana said.

"Ah! They're all thrown away!" Kuri said.

"So that's it? What an awful thing to do." Reiko said.

"And I am the hawk, who is after the final remaining chocolate." Mana said.

"Eat it! Eat that thing!" Reiko said.

"Um, but that belongs to Yuki-kun." Kuri said.

"It's all right." Reiko said.

_Today is February 14th, Valentine's Day._ Kuri thought.

"'Sup?" Kyo said. "Hey."

"K- Kyo-kun...!" Kuri said.

"His yearning to fight has been unabashed since this morning." Reiko said.

"Give it to Sohma-kun!" Girl said.

"Give Sohma-kun..." Girl said.

"...the chocolate!" Girl said.

"Without fail...!" Girl said.

"The girls sure are scary these days." Reiko said.

"It's like they're about to rush out from around some street corner." Mana said.

_This may be the most terrifying occasion for a member of the zodiac._ Kuri thought.

"Here, these are for you, Reiko-chan and Mana-chan!" Kuri said.

"I owe you one, every year!" Reiko said.

"I'm so happy. What would you like in return?" Mana said.

"Oh, no, you don't have to return anything! This is just to thank you for always being there for me." Kuri said.

"Kyo~o-chan! Here! Some chocolate for you!" Girl said.

"Kyo-kun is quite well-liked." Reiko said.

"Yeah, so popular! This is Kyon-chan here!" Boy said.

"Today is... Valentine's... then? I'm going home! No, that's no good. It's dangerous at home, too. A journey... yes, I'll go on a journey. I will disappear for a while!" Kyo said.

"Kyo~o-ku~un! My love!" Kagura said.

"She came, all right!" Yuki said. "He just didn't want to see Kagura-san. Sure enough."

"But it's Valentine's! This is an important event between lovers, right?" Kagura said.

"Who is lovers with whom here?" Kyo said.

"Kyo-kun, we don't need any funny business. The house will get busted up, after all." Shigure said.

"Dammit! I should have left on that journey earlier! How could I have known today was Valentine's?" Kyo said.

"Usually, people realize it." Yuki said.

"So, did you give him your chocolate?" Kuri said.

"About that, Kyo-kun is bashful, and he just won't accept it from me. Happy Valentine's, Kyo-kun! Take this chocolate, stuffed full of my love!" Kagura said.

"Don't want it. Would any man eat such sugary chocolate as that!?" Kyo said.

"Is that right? Kyo-kun, you don't like chocolate, do you?" Shigure said.

"Yeah, I hate it." Kyo said.

"Eat it! Stop complaining and eat it, I said!" Kagura said.

"I said I wasn't going to, and I meant it!" Kyo said.

"Come on! Say you're gonna eat it!" Kagura said.

"No way!" Kyo said.

"Say it!" Kagura said.

"No way!" Kyo said.

"I said say it!" Kagura said.

'No way! Not even if it kills me!" Kyo said.

"Kuri-Chan, by any chance have you prepared any chocolate?" Shigure said.

"As a matter of fact, I decided to give some to everyone, and got some ready. I should have asked to see if everyone likes chocolate, first." Kuri said.

"I sure would like some of your chocolate, Hikawa-san." Yuki said.

"Sure! Let's see now, here!" Kuri said.

"Thanks." Yuki said.

"And this is for Shigure-san." Kuri said.

"Oh, there's one for me too?" Shigure said.

"Isn't that what she intended from the start?" Yuki said.

"This is for always taking trouble to look after me so." Kuri said.

"Oh, no, it's no trouble, don't be silly." Shigure said.

"Still, I'm so happy!" Kur isaid.

"Kuri-chan's chocolate of love, it heals the tired body and soul." Shigure said.

"Um, if it's okay, there's one for you, Kagura-san." Kuri said.

"For me too? I'm so happy!" Kagura said.

"And, if I could, I have some for Hatori-san, Hatsuharu-san, and Momiji-kun that

I'd like to give them." Kuri said.

"You sure have prepared a lot of them, huh?" Shigure said.

"The wrappings were so cute, I got carried away in my happiness. But, I'm not sure whether everyone likes chocolate or not." Kuri said.

"Don't worry about what Kyo-kun says." Shigure said. "Overall, it's those who are the most manly that would eat without being embarrassed. He just doesn't understand what real manliness is. Those who would trample on another's heart, and another's love, fall short as humans even before falling short as men."

"Um, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have chosen chocolate, but um, Fist Crackers, or Thunder Rice Cakes, or something more masculine. Those sound delicious too..." Kuri said.

"F- fine! I just have to eat it, right? I'll eat it!" Kyo said.

"Hooray! Kyo-kun ate my chocolate!" Kagura said.

"K- Kyo-kun...? Here." Kuri said.

"Okay then, I'll come by again!" Kagura said.

"You don't have to!" Kyo said.

"You know, Haru-chan said something. He said that Kyo-kun and Yun-chan were getting along now, and that if they got to know each other better, then maybe they'd get along better too. If that happened, I'd be happy too! Bye-bye!" Kagura said.

**Sohma House**

"Here, Ha-san, Valentine's chocolate from me!" Shigure said and Hatori slammed the door in his face. "Forgive me, I was joking! It's from Kuri-chan! Let me in."

"Idiot." Hatori let him in.

"We brought some for everybody!" Shigure said.

**School**

_And so, in this way, Valentine's Day passed by._

"Okay, that's it. Everyone, pencils down!" Mayuko said.

_Then, another month went by, and before I'd realized it, we had finished our final exams. _

"Whew!" Kuri said.

_Studying for the test was tough, but I love the feeling of release afterward. _Kuri thought.

"Hikawa-san, How did you do?" Yuki said.

"Yuki-kun...It went very well. I was able to fill in much more of the answers than usual." Kuri said.

"What!? You did good!? That's terrific, huh!?" Reiko said.

"Yes...Kuri-chan, you can do it if you try." Mana said.

"Yuki-kun taught me what I was studying. He was very careful and easy to understand, even though he had his own things to do. Truly, truly, thank you so much!" Kuri said.

"That's... going a bit overboard." Reiko said.

"Sohma-kun... Sohma-kun is smiling sweetly for some reason!" Girl said.

"What is it? What is he talking about!?" Girl said.

"I'm too afraid of that Vibe girl there, and can't get close to them..." Girl said.

"Mana-chan , it would seem you should be able to study quite well!" Boy said.

"Really?" Mana said.

"Yes, yes, you've got that Vibe thing, you're pretty smart, and during the previous final

exams, how much did you raise your grade point average?" Boy said.

"Let's see... As I recall, I had supplementary lessons every day, and my parents were called in. That's right, my mother cried." Mana said.

"Was that because of- what do you call it, your Vibe power?" Boy said.

"It means that I was dumber than my Vibes could cover up for." Kuri said.

"Relax, Mana. There's sure to be an even bigger dummy." Boy said.

"Hey, you're not talking about me, right?" Kyo said.

"Huh? Well of course we are!" Boy said.

"I've never taken any supplementary, or had my parents called in!" Kyo said.

"Kyon-Kyon, you actually are able to study!" Boy said.

"Hey, what do you mean, "actually!?"" Kyo said.

"Oh? Yet you can't do a thing when it comes to winning matches?" Boy said.

"T- that's got nothing to do with it!" Kyo said.

"You're the type of fool who, you know, earnestly studies hard, then when the test comes and it covers something else, self-destructs, right?" Boy said.

"I'll wring your neck!" Kyo said.

"Lately, when he's been shutting himself up in his room, it appears he has been studying after all." Kuri said.

"So it would seem." Yuki said.

_When I imagine how he looks studying, it's heartwarming. Still, when it comes down to it, Kyo-kun is more suited to actively moving around. _Kuri said.

"Ah, Hikawa, do you have a moment?" Mayuko said.

Xxx

"Yes...Is something wrong?" Mana said.

"I, uh, u- um, I have to go give it my all!" Kuri said.

Xxx

"Wow, it's been a while, huh? So you've finished your final exams?" Woman said.

"Yes! Starting today, I will be working hard again, so, I ask you for your kind regards!" Kuri said. "Allow me!"

"What a nice helper." Woman said.

Xxx

"Kuri! Welcome home!" Momiji said.

"Momiji-kun!" Kuri said.

"I just got here myself, you know! Come in, come in! This way, this way!" Momiji said.

"This late at night, and he's still so lively!" Kyo said.

"This is my first time to Shi-chan's house, and I'm so excited!" Momiji said.

"Good evening! We just got home!" Kuri said.

"Welcome back." Shigure said.

"The annoying one has come over!" Kyo said.

"Ah! You must be refreshed after your bath, huh, Kyo~o?" Momiji said.

"There's something about the tension when you're around that irritates me!" Kyo said.

"Kyo's picking on me!" Momiji said.

"Momiji-kun, surely you must be hungry." Kuri said.

"I a~am!" Momiji said.

"You see, that's what's irritating!" Kyo said.

"K- Kyo-kun..." Kuri said.

"Momitchi, have you told us the reason why you're staying over tonight?" Shigure said.

"Mm-mm, not yet. I have a question for Kuri!" Momiji said.

"Y- yes?" Kuri said.

"What is the date tomorrow?" Momiji said.

"Let's see, tomorrow is... March 14th." Kuri said.

"Bingo!" Momiji said. "March 14th is White Day! That's why tomorrow, Kuri, I'm giving you a trip to a hot spring as a present! I call it "Me and Kuri's Carefree Hot Spring Steam Trip!"

"You don't have to call it anything." Yuki said.

"Hot springs? Which ones?" Kyo said.

"You know, there's that one place that the Sohma run, right?" Momiji said.

"Ah, that place." Shigure said.

"T- to be invited to go to a hot spring, or any expensive place like that- it's too extravagant for me, and I'm sure to catch it." Kuri said.

"Uh, you know, Kuri-chan it's just a hot spring. After all, it's not like he's saying you'll be going to Paris, or something. It would be a shame to turn it down." Shigure said. "Take this chance to relieve yourself from the strain of your job and your housework, okay?"

"Unless, Kuri, you're not happy about it?" Momiji said.

"I'm happy! Most joyful!" Kuri said.

"Yuki and Kyo are coming too!" Momiji said.

"What the hell are you speaking up for others so readily for, you brat?" Kyo said.

"Aw~ A~aw, go with us, go with us!" Momiji said.

"Don't be stupid! You were wrong to think I that was going!" Kyo said.

"What about you, Yuki? You don't want to either?" Momiji said.

"I'm going! You've gone to such trouble, and all." Yuki said.

"Ya~ay!" Momiji said.

"All the more reason not to go." Kyo said.

"Why? You don't need to worry about money. I've saved up my allowance." Momiji said.

"That's not the problem." Kyo said.

"Speaking of money, Kuri-chan. I hear you still haven't paid last month's installment for your class field trip fund. I got a call from your Grams, after she was contacted by whoever is in charge of that, saying that if it was necessary, she would pay for you." Shigure said.

"S-She can't! N- no! I won't have such a thing! Last month... there was a lot going on... but I can pay it off with the money from my work this month, so it's all right. I told this to the teacher in charge already, s- so I apologize for having this inconvenience you." Kuri said.

"But, Kuri-chan , you worked well enough last month, so how is it that you-" Shigure said.

_The cost of the Valentine's chocolate...?_

"Say, say, where are you going on your field trip?" Shigure said.

"It still hasn't been decided." Kuri said.

"You stup-!" Kyo said.

"Y- yes?" Kuri said.

"The bath... you... go..." Kyo said.

"O- okay...?" Kuri said, leaving to take a bath.

"Well done, well done. You controlled yourself well." Kyo said.

"That's right, though... It's not like chocolate falls out of the sky. Kuri-chan had to have paid for it out of her own pocket." Shigure said.

"How is it that we didn't realize that?" Yuki said.

"She was smiling so gleefully, that's how! How were we supposed to realize it like that!? I don't know if she felt obligated or what, but what was she doing, making things that much harder on herself!? She could have used that money to buy clothes for herself, or to pay that installment fund, right!? That was just stupid of her, you know!? Some day, she's going to be down and out! You can't live your life if you spread yourself too thin!" Kyo said.

"Say, say, you know what? I had a class meeting yesterday. And so, there was a kid who, before the class meeting, bought a book and brought it. The book was called

"A Complete Collection of Stories of the World's Fools." This kid loves funny books. Before, he brought a book called "Universe of Stew" to-" Momiji said.

"What is it you want to tell us?" Kyo said.

"Right, right. So anyhow, see? Everyone read his book together. One of the stories, see, was this one called "The Most Foolish Traveler in the World." There's this foolish traveler who was on a journey. When you ask how foolish he was, see, he would always be immediately swindled. He was tricked by the people in the city, and he had his money, his clothes, and his shoes cheated away from him. However, the traveler was a fool, so he was deeply moved when the townspeople said that they were helped by him, and he said "I wish you happiness, I wish you happiness." At last, the traveler had become completely naked, and since even this traveler had become ashamed, he decided to travel through the forest. And then, this time, he met the goblins that lived in the woods. The goblins wanted to eat the traveler's body, and they deceived him with their flattering words. Of course, the traveler was tricked, and gave them one leg, and one arm. In the end, the traveler had become just a head, and he gave his eyes to the last one of them. That goblin, as he was eating the traveler's eyes, said "Thank you. In gratitude, I give you this present," and left something. However, it was just a slip of paper, that had "fool" written on it. Still, the traveler cried great tears. "Thank you, thank you. This is my first present ever. I'm so happy, I'm so happy. Thank you, thank you," he said, as from the eyes he had lost, he shed great tears. And then, the traveler died like that. That was the end of the story. My friends all made fun of the traveler. While they did, I closed my eyes and thought about the traveler. I thought about the traveler, who had been tricked, and become only a head, and who was crying as he said thank you. And then I thought..."Ah, how sorry I feel for him." Loss... and hardship... It's useless to just think about them. The traveler didn't think about those things. It's just that, as much as someone else may think that's foolish, it wasn't all that foolish to me. As much as someone may think that it's worth it to trick someone, I wouldn't trick them. All I really want to do is make them happy. What about you, Yuki? What about you, Kyo? Or do you think it's foolish, after all? What do you think, when you close your eyes?"

Xxx

"I'll go for you." Kyo said.

"Kyo-kun, good morn-" Kuri said.

"The hot spring...I'll go for you. I didn't prepare anything to give you in return. Instead... I'll put up with that damn Yuki and go along for you. Maybe you wouldn't particularly care... if I was there or not, but..." Kyo said.

"No, no! It would be much more fun if you were there for me! I'm so happy! Thank you so much! I'm so happy! Thank you so much!" Kuri said.

"You... There really is...nothing I can do about you." Kyo said.

"Kyo's got the hots this morning!" Momiji said.

"I do not!" Kyo said.

"He's got the hots!" Momiji said.

"Shut up!" Kyo said.

"Kyo's picking on me!" Momiji said.

"What's going on?" Shigure said.

"Good morning! Kyo-kun said he would kindly go to the hot spring with us." Kuri said.

"Well, what can you do?" Shigure said.

_I'm so looking forward to this! Going together with everyone on a "Carefree Hot Spring Steam Trip!" I'm so looking forward to this!_


End file.
